Cub in the Lion's Den
by MelodiDam
Summary: Sequel to Reforged Family. Two months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is thrown into the past. Will her actions change her future and will she be able to return home? Or will she find love and want to stay in the past.
1. An Unexpected Journey

_The Lion awaits the young Cub  
Centuries later, arriving from strife.  
Snubbed the Snake will be,  
Accepted the Raven and Badger.  
Child of the Raven the Cub will take  
And across the centuries awake.  
A Child from the Lion and Cub,  
Will know her father not;  
While the elder mourns him.  
The Lion weeps for what is lost,  
And the Wizard sees the cost._

Hermione woke up early, the remnants of the dream slipped from her mind, and she made her way toward the ruined Room of Requirement. It had given so much to her, she only wished to repay the debt. It was two months after the final battle and the repairs to the Castle were nearly complete.

However, humans took a lot more to heal than a building made up of bricks and mortar. The wizarding world was still reeling from the war it had just been through. Harry and Ron had signed up to be Aurors and they weren't going to go to Hogwarts for their Seventh Year.

Minerva had told Hermione that she was going to be Head Girl for her Seventh Year. But it was still summer and Hermione felt no need to keep curfew.

So the young Gryffindor found herself creeping down to the fifth floor corridor. Hermione hoped her plan would work, it was almost like she could feel that the Castle was in pain. _But that's impossible. The Castle can't be in pain can it? It's not like it is alive, right?_

Hermione gently placed her hands where she knew the door to be and allowed her magic to flow into room beyond.

The witch's magic melded gently with Hogwarts' magic, restoring the chamber that lay within to its former glory. However, when Hermione tried to pull away from the wall, she felt Hogwarts' magic surround her. It was a soft warm glow that blinded her to everything else. Hogwarts' magic was all the Hermione could see, hear, taste, and feel. The magic seemed to penetrate her very soul.

All too soon it started to recede, its comforting embrace leaving her on the hard, cold stone floor.

Hermione stood up and bushed herself off, getting rid of dirt that wasn't there. The animagus cocked her head. _Something isn't right. The castle seems, almost younger._

As she walked down the corridors, Hermione noted that the walls were lighter and _didn't we replace that wall? There should be a seam here._ The witch ran her hand gently over the section on the wall.

Heavy footsteps alerted her to someone's approach.

 _Who is that?_ Hermione cocked her head. _I don't recognize those footsteps._

A tall man with pale skin and black hair bound with a red ribbon rounded the corner. He wore a leather jerkin and pants, with a russet cloak about his shoulders and a sword was strapped to his waist.

 _Who is this man?_ Hermione whipped out her (Bellatrix's) wand. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The man started, his bright green eyes narrowing suspiciously, hand going to the hilt of his sword. "Whatever dost thou mean by saying that? Hast thou comest to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Hermione questioned, taking a step back. "I don't even know who you are. What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Pardon me, Milady, I hath forgotten mine manners." The dark haired man bowed. "I am known as Professor Godric Gryffindor, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Godric Gryffindor?" Hermione breathed, shaking her head. "Oh, no, no, no. You can't be."

Godric smiled. "What forbids me from being myself?"

"Because if you're Godric Gryffindor, then that means that I'm in the past…way, in the past," Hermione sighed and hung her head. "That would explain the differences in the Castle."

Brow furrowing in slight confusion at her claim, he gave her the tiniest of reassuring smiles; he had yet to deem if the lady was out of her head in some manner. "Milady, if thoust would oblige me with thy name." Gryffindor smiled at the brunette witch.

"Oh, sorry! My name's Hermione Gr… McGonagall. Hermione McGonagall." The animagus grinned.

"A pleasure to make thy acquaintance, Lady McGonagall. Pray tell, why dost thou don thine undergarments about?" Godric asked.

Hermione frowned. _Undergarments?_ "These are pants," she stated bluntly, tugging at the material in question.

"I can clear see they are such, Milady. Your response leaves the question unanswered, however," he replied with some amusement. Hermione continued to stare at him, nonplussed by his rebuttal. When she remained silent, the man deemed it better to move on to more favorable topics, "Very well. If you are not a heathen, and I dare say you look nothing of the sort, thou must hail from some foreign land."

"In a manner of speaking," Hermione replied with some hesitancy. Deciding to just be out with the problem, she continued, "I guess you didn't believe me when I said that you're from the past. I can't really explain how I got here, but I come from the year 1998, and I don't belong here at all."

"So you hail from a time ahead. What a thrilling adventure." Godric chuckled. "We have yet to even look into such matters as removing oneself from one's own place in time."

"Like I said, not really sure how I got here." Hermione shrugged. "I was just repairing the Room of Requirement one minute and the next I was here."

Gryffindor folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight back, looking over her as if mulling something over. After a moment, he finally declared, "My apologies, Lady McGonagall, but we have nothing to correct thine present situation." Shaking his head, he gestured her forward, "Come, thou seem to be about the size of mine sister-in-law. I am sure she wouldst not begrudge thee some proper attire and I am quite sure some of her older wear is still about the Castle."

"Do you _really_ expect me to obey you? I find nothing wrong with my outfit and it's perfectly comfortable," Hermione was seething.

"Lady McGonagall, it would not do for any to see thou clothed in thy current attire. Thou do seem to come across as some mad woman simply running about in thine garters." Godric explained, earning an eye roll from the woman. Pausing in thought, he quickly asked, "How dost thou fair in Transfiguration?"

"Why?" The animagus narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We do not have a Transfiguration teacher. The last one died when his village was attacked by giants." The Head of Gryffindor grinned. "And that would explain thou sudden appearance. Transfiguration falleth under mine domain."

"I haven't tested for any mastery yet, but my màthair says that I could easily be a sixth level Transfiguration master, third level in charms, and also a third in potions." Hermione stated.

Godric started in surprise. "We have yet to create such things."

"Oh, I, uh..." The witch trailed off in no small amount of confusion.

"It is quite alright, Milady." Gryffindor chuckled. "I shall simply consider the fact that thou art proficient in the area of Transfiguration."

"Yes, sir." Hermione nodded. "So, where will I be staying?"

"In the Transfiguration Professor's quarters, of course." Gryffindor smiled and started walking away.

Hermione had to run to catch up. "Sir."

"Please call me Godric, Lady McGonagall." Godric inclined his head.

"Then please call me Hermione." The animagus stated. "Godric, is there a lesson plan or…?"

"What lesson doest thou need to plan?" Gryffindor interrupted the witch.

Hermione groaned. "Never mind. I'll make my own."

"Thou art a most curious lady. Unlike any of which I have met." Godric smiled down at the witch.

"What's wrong with other women?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Godric chuckled, he didn't know that it was unwise to push her. "There is hardly anything 'wrong' with other women. It is simply that thou stand apart from them. It is good to be such, I promise. Pray tell me, how didst thou get that scar upon your lip?"

"I was in a battle and some debris struck me." Hermione crooked a smile. She was secretly proud of her scar.

"This is why thou art unlike thee others." Godric smiled. "Thou art proud of such acts."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not in thee least." Gryffindor shook his head. "Ah, we have arrived. I will have one of thee house elves bring you some proper attire."

Gryffindor left before Hermione could question him about house elves. The young witch turned to the door and sucked in a deep breath. This was the same door that led to her màthair's quarters!

Easing the door open, the animagus entered her new quarters. She hoped that she'd find a way back to her own time. And soon. She hadn't been gone long, but she already missed her family and friends.


	2. Meet the Founders

Hermione glanced at the dresses that the house elf, Tippy, had left on the bed. After months of living on the run, not one of them looked appealing to her. While they were all very pretty, they weren't practical. Carefully hanging them up in the armoire in a corner of the room, the animagus looked for one that didn't look like she would trip over if she needed to run. What she didn't realize was that, one day, she wouldn't mind wearing those dresses.

Finally, at the bottom of the pile, were some dresses that Hermione wouldn't mind wearing. They wouldn't drag the ground without heals and they didn't have long, flowing sleeves. Hermione left out a long gown that reached her ankles. Its bodice covered with gold designs and two gold strips flowing down the front. Along the lower half, golden inlays were scatters. Unfortunately, it left her arms bare; but Hermione decided that it was best to get her parentage out of the way as quickly as possible.

As Hermione was lacing up her knee high leather boots, Tippy apparated into the room. "Milady, Lord Gryffindor, hath requested thy presence for dinner. I am too taketh thou to thee Great Hall when thou art dressed in proper attire."

"Well, I guess I'm 'dressed in proper attire'." Hermione sighed. "Tippy, you wouldn't happen to know if there are any pants and shirts that I could borrow."

"Master Gryffindor telleth me that thou were not to receiveth any breeches or shirt." Tippy sheepishly stated. "He sayeth that thou wouldst weareth them."

Hermione grinned conspiratorially. "Yeah, that's what you're supposed to do with clothes."

Tippy shook her head. "Milady, Master Gryffindor sayeth that thou wouldst only weareth breeches or shirt."

"The shirt's for me to sleep in." The animagus explained. "And I would feel a lot more comfortable wearing pants under these dresses." She accentuated her point by grasping hold of the shirt and shaking it.

"Tippy will attempted to findeth breeches and shorts for you. If it wouldst pleaseth thou to followesth me, I will escort thou to dinner." The house elf offered a smile to the witch.

"Lead the way." Hermione sighed, extending her right arm.

Tippy gasped when she saw that scar, but the house elf didn't say anything, it wasn't her place.

Hermione was silent through the duration of the walk to the Great Hall, she was taking in everything that was different from her time. There were no ghosts, which was very different. The few portraits that were scattered about, were faded in her time. Thankfully, the staircases still moved.

Glancing at the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione pushed them in and immediately looked to the ceiling. A smile stretched across her face, you could see the night sky.

"A truly wonderful piece of magic, is it not?" Godric asked. "Rowena charmed thee ceiling to appeareth as if it wast thee heavens."

"Hogwarts: A History never said who had charmed it." The animagus murmured.

Godric frowned in confusion. "It if pleases thou, cometh siteth at thee head table."

Hermione followed Godric as he strode toward the front of the Hall. Looking to the head table, she felt the Founders appraising her.

Salazar Slytherin's grey eyes narrowed when he saw her right arm, what was a mudblood doing sullying up a teaching position. It was bad enough that they even attended the school!

Helga Hufflepuff smiled, it was good to have such a young new face as the Transfiguration Professor. She would probably have to apologize for Salazar's behavior, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Rowena Ravenclaw merely glanced at the new arrival, before turning back to the book she was writing. As long at this girl stayed out of her way, she was fine.

Baron Terence Bayler smirked. This new professor was fine indeed, he hoped to make her acquaintance.

Helena Ravenclaw peeked at Hermione from her spot beside her mother. She wondered if brown haired witch would take the older Transfiguration professor's seat. That would mean she would sit beside her and Helena might make a new friend!

"If it pleases thou, taketh thee seat between me and Helena." Godric pulled out the chair, indicating where Hermione should sit.

The animagus inclined her head and took the proffered seat. "Thank you."

"Pray tell, what doeth thou calleth yourself?" Helga asked, as she steepled her fingers under her chin.

"Hermione McGonagall." Hermione smiled. "It's nice to meet you…"

Helga chuckled. "If it pleases thou, pardon mine rudeness, I am called Helga Hufflepuff."

"Thou may calleth me Lady Rowena Ravenclaw." Rowena regally stated. "Mine daughter is called Helena. If it pleaseth thou, forgiveth her any rudeness to thy person."

"Mother." The young witch looked up at her mother.

"Helena, thou knoweth that thou are not to speaketh if thou are not spoken to!" Ravenclaw snapped.

Ignoring Rowena, Hermione smiled down at her daughter. "It's nice to meet you Helena."

Helena smiled at being addressed by the new witch.

"Pray tell." Salazar sneered. "Wherefore did thou receiveth that mark on thy arm?"

Unconsciously, Hermione rubbed her arm. "I was captured and tortured. My torturer caved this on my arm, she thought it would remind me of my 'place'."

"Thou art a mudblood indeed." Slytherin shook his head. "Pray tell me, Lord Godric, Whatever wast thou thinking, allowing a mudblood as a professor."

"Salazar, thou shalt not slander a fellow professor." Godric glared at his lifelong friend.

The Slytherin Head pursed his lips, but said nothing further.

"I shall not slander thy name, Lady Hermione." Bayler grinned at Hermione. "Thou mayest call me Baron Terence Bayler."

Hermione inclined her head, she could sense his intentions toward her and she didn't appreciate it.

"Baron, Lady Hermione is not is not a wench that thou findeth in a tavern." Helga chastised and smiled when said witch choked on her drink.


	3. Summer before School

Sighing exasperatedly, Hermione threw the book down onto her desk. _I can't believe how outdated this book is! And it's an advanced book in this time period._

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Hermione sighed, but didn't get up from her slumped position in her chair.

"Lady Hermione" Helga smiled as she entered the room. "What art thou doing inside on this wonderful Saturday afternoon?"

"I'm reading Transfiguration textbooks." The animagus shook her head.

Helga frowned. "Pray tell, whatever is thee matter with thee book that thou dost read."

"Well," Hermione bit her lip and then gently shook the book. "This is a Seventh Year textbook and it's about on par with the Fifth Year in my time."

"Lord Godric hath told me that thou hath recently completed thy Seventh Year." Helga said to make conversation.

The animagus chuckled without humor. "I never got to finish my Seventh Year, a war got in the way."

"Thou canst not be much older than seventeen." Hufflepuff commented.

"Actually," Hermione smiled. "I'm twenty."

"Pray tell, however is that possible? Thou seem to be a rather bright witch." Helga frowned.

The animagus bit her lip. "I've a late birthday and I used a Time Turner."

"Whatever is this 'timer turner' that thou speakest?" Helga asked. The way the younger witch spoke confused the Head of Hufflepuff at times.

"A Timer Turner allows the wearer to travel back in time a few hours." Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Unfortunately, that was not how I got here."

"We hast nothing that allows what thou speakest of." Helga shook her head. "I beg your forgiveness, Milady."

"Please, call me Hermione." The animagus smiled cheekily. "Unless you want me to call you Lady Hufflepuff."

Helga shook her head. The way this witch acted should have been disrespectful, but she knew that Hermione meant it all in jest. "Hermione, if thou needest anything, I pray that thou wouldst speaketh to me."

"I will." Hermione had to stifle her laughter, the way that the Founders talked amused her at times. "Are there any other books on Transfiguration? I want to have a firm grasp on what you know about it in this time."

"I knowest not." Hufflepuff looked thoughtfully over Hermione's shoulder. "Perhaps thou shouldst ask Lady Rowena."

Hermione pulled a face and grumbled. "I guess I could ask her."

"Thou likest not Lady Rowena?"

"She feels ice cold." Hermione explained, leaning forward to place her elbows on the desk. "And the way she shuns Helena…" The animagus frowned, while Helena wasn't abused, she was ignored.

Helga leaned forward. "Did thy parents not expecteth thou to respect thy elders?"

"Màthair and Adair did." Hermione shrugged and then scowled. "But respect doesn't mean that a child has to be silent."

"Thou doeth not speaketh as a Celt, yet thou useth words from thee north. Pray tell, why is that?" Helga asked.

"Minerva McGonagall adopted me. She traces her linage to the Celts." Hermione smiled.

"Whatever is this adopted?"

"Oh!" Hermione stared, she didn't realize that Helga wouldn't know what that word was. "The woman who carried me and the man who sired me didn't want children. They treated me as some Purebloods treat House Elves. Minerva and Albus rescued me from them when I was nine."

Helga frowned. "Thou wast taken from thy parents?"

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, the animagus nodded.

"Thou art happy of this fact?" The founder of Hufflepuff was confused. Children weren't taken from their parents in this time period.

"Yeah, Minerva's a great mom." Hermione nodded, a smile creeping on her face.

Helga couldn't help but smile back. While she didn't understand why the witch was taken from her biological parents, it was obvious that the people who Hermione considered to be her parents had been good people.

Hermione knocked on Rowena's door.

"Enter." Ravenclaw's proud voice filtered through the door.

The animagus eased the door open and approached the Head of Ravenclaw's desk with trepidation. "Lady Ravenclaw, I was wondering if you had any advanced books on Transfiguration. I don't want to teach anything that won't be discovered for hundreds of years."

"Lady McGonagall," Rowena coolly eyed the witch. "Thou art thee Transfiguration Professor. I teacheth Charms. It is thy duty to findeth what thou dost need. If that is all thy needeth…"

Hermione bowed and quickly left the office. _Well, that went as well as I thought it would. What does that woman have against me? I've never done anything to her._ The animagus made her way to the Library, she didn't head there because it had the books she needed, but because it still was her safe haven.

She made her way to her favorite spot, pushed up her sleeves, and started working on lesson plans.

A few hours later, Hermione had to hide a smile. There was someone watching her, and that someone was very good at sneaking around. If not for Hermione's animagus senses, she wouldn't have noticed her. "I know you're there."

"I beg thy forgiveness Lady McGonagall." Helena slowly crept out from behind the bookcase. Her big, grey eyes full of curiosity and a little fear.

"It's alright." Hermione chuckled and ruffled the little girl's shoulder length, black hair. "What are you doing, Helena?"

"I wast wondering what thou art doing?" The young witch shuffled her feet and glanced down at the floor.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, Helena was adorable. "I'm making lesson plans for my Transfiguration classes."

"Why dost thou make lesson plans in thee Library? Art thy quarters not satisfactory?" Helena cocked her head to the side.

"I would go to the Library when I was at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled, remembering fond memories. "It's a comforting place for me."

The young witch bit her lip. "Mayest I stay with thou?"

"Of course, but won't your mother be worried about you?" The animagus asked, cocking her head to the side.

Helena shook her head. "Mother made me leave her presence. She sayeth that I wast a bother and I was to leave."

"You're not a bother." Hermione exclaimed, picking up the six year old and placing Helena on her lap. "You are welcome to come see me at any time."

Helena smiled up at Hermione. "Lady McGonagall…"

"Please, call me Hermione." The animagus chuckled.

" 'Mione… uh, Mio, Mi…." Helena trailed off, a look of frustration on her face.

"You can call me 'Mione, it's alright." Hermione smiled. "My name's hard to pronounce."

Helena grinned, her tongue peeking out between her teeth. "Mione, dost thou desire to come flying with me?"

"Uh, sure." Hermione sighed. She still didn't like flying, but how could she say no to that cute face.

After Helena had left and Hermione had finished the First and Second Year lesson plans, the animagus was headed to her quarters when she head footsteps behind her. "You know I can hear you."

"I knowest that thou art able to." Salazar sneered. "I beggest of thou, keepest thy distance from thee young Ravenclaw."

"Why should I listen to you?" Hermione sighed, turning around to face the bald wizard.

Slytherin frowned. "Thou art a mudblood…."

Hermione flicked her hand. "I know, I've heard it all before. I'm a muggle born, therefore I shouldn't be here."

"Thou art a difficult witch." Salazar growled. "Thou shalt not go near Helena."

"I **shalt** to whatever I wish." Hermione growled, cat-like eyes narrowing. "I'm not harming her. You, however, stay away from me."

Salazar snarled. "Thou impertinent…."

"Salazar, enough." Godric sighed. "Thou shalt not speakest to a Lady in such a manner."

"I wast not speaking to a Lady." Slytherin sneered in Hermione's direction.

"Oh, you weren't? Maybe we should have a duel to see who's the lady then, hmm?" Hermione stated, giving him smug smile.

"Perhaps we should." Salazar smirked, drawing his wand.

Smirking, Hermione focused on his stance.

"Thou art not drawing thy wand?" Salazar chuckled. "Flipendo!"

Hermione side-stepped the blue light. And a red light struck the Head of Slytherin in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"What did thou doest?" Godric inquired.

"It's a simple stunning spell." Hermione shrugged. "He'll wake up in a few hours."

"Thou didst not utter a single word. Thou didst not use thy wand." Godric started at the witch in awe.

"Wordless and wandless magic hasn't been discovered yet, has it?" Hermione sighed.

"It hast not." Gryffindor smiled. Something about this witch intrigued him and he wanted to know more about her.

"Lady McGonagall, pray tell, whast do thou desire?" Terence smirked at the witch.

Hermione sighed. "Not you."

"I beggest thy pardon?" Terence smiled. "I merely inquired to thou about thy desires."

Hermione gave him a look that said 'really'. "Baron Bayler, I know exactly what you were implying. I know what you are. Now please, for the love of God, leave me alone." She knew better than to say 'Merlin', she had said it once and it had caused an uproar. Apparently, he was still alive and hadn't done anything to bring him any fame.

"Lady McGonagall, I wouldst enjoy thy company tonight."

"I'm sure you would." The animagus muttered.

"Wast did thou speakest?" Terence inquired.

"Nothing, I'm busy." Hermione lied, but then spotted her way out. "I promised Helena I would go flying with her tonight."

Said witch grinned, but refrained from running over to Hermione, the girl's hand was clasped tightly in her mother's.

"Perhaps another time then?" the Baron smiled, before walking away.

"Did I hearest thou correctly?" Rowena inquired. "Thou art taking my daughter flying tonight."

"Yep." Hermione sighed, but smiled at the younger witch.

Helena was vibrating with happiness, Hermione was finally go to fly with her!


	4. Year One in the Past

Hermione pulled on her black teaching robes and smiled, they were almost identical to the robes that Severus wore in her time. At least these are familiar.

"Thou art dashing in thy attire." Godric smiled from where he was leaning on the door frame. "Thee color black complements thou. Why dost thy wear that color though?"

Hermione hummed. "They are similar to the ones my uncle wears."

"Thou art close to thy uncle?" Godric questioned.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "I am. He's my godfather."

Gryffindor's eye brows rose. "That ist an honor for any man. Do thou knowest where thee word cometh?"

"I do." The animagus nodded. "And so do my godfather and godmother."

"That ist wonderful." Godric smiled at the witch. "Art thou ready for thee Welcoming Ceremony?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm excited to be sitting at the Professor's Table. Who'll be escorting the First Year's in?"

"Lady Hufflepuff sayeth that she enjoyeth escorting thee First Years." Gryffindor explained.

Nodding, Hermione approached the wizard. "Ready to go down?"

"As my lady wisheth." Godric bowed.

Hermione smiled. "I do wisheth."

"Thou hast finally spoken thee King's English." Godric beamed.

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head. "I was joking with you."

Gryffindor nodded. "Ah, thou dost enjoy a joke."

The animagus was smiling as they entered the Great Hall. Godric pulled out her chair and Hermione slipped into it. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Milady." Godric smiled as he took his chair.

Salazar scoffed and Rowena just ignored them.

Hermione had to hide her smile, she was so excited to finally be teaching at Hogwarts. She watched as the returning students took their seats and realized that she was actually shorter than some of them.

"Do not worry thyself, Lady McGonagall." Rowena whispered, and yet it was still haughty. "Thou mayest be thee height of thee elder students, thy eyes showest that thou hast seen many terrible things."

"What you're saying is that while I may physically look young, my eyes are old?" Hermione inquired.

"That ist what I sayeth." Ravenclaw nodded.

Hermione quickly looked to the front of the Hall when the doors opened. Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her face at the look of wonder on some of the children's faces.

The Welcome Feast was very similar to the ones back in Hermione's own time. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, no matter how hard she tried.

"Dost thou knowest that thou hast a smile on thy face?" Helga grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione shrugged. "But I've always loved the Welcoming Feast."

"Thou art smiling like a fool." Rowena haughtily stated.

"I thinkest 'Mione lookest better with a smile on her face, mother." Helena bit her lip.

"Thou knowest better than to speaketh unless thou art spoken to." Rowena remanded.

Hermione shot Ravenclaw a glare. "Thank you Helena."

Rowena frowned, she didn't like it that McGonagall treated Helena like an adult. Helena was a child and needed to know her place.

Hermione took a deep breath, before she walked into her Transfiguration classroom. "Good morning class, I am your new Transfiguration Professor Hermione McGonagall. Now, Seventh Years, I want to know how proficient you are in Transfiguration. I don't want to go over something you already know."

A girl in blue robes raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss…" Hermione trailed off, she didn't know the girl's name.

"We hast learned through Transfiguration of small animals into inanimate objects." The Ravenclaw answered.

"Thank you." Hermione nodded. "But you didn't tell me your name."

The Ravenclaw sat up even straighter in her desk. "I beggeth thy pardon Milady, I didst not knoweth that thou werest requesting mine name. I am known as Lady Morgana Fae, mine family canst trace magic in our lineage back generations." Morgana nodded toward her professor's arm. "Hitherto, we believeth that muggleborns shouldst learn magic. Mine father threatened Lord Gryffindor that if he banished muggleborns from Hogwarts, father would cease gifting Hogwarts gold."

"Thank you for telling me your name and the history of your family." Hermione dryly stated, pulling her sleeve down. She didn't really appreciate anyone pointed out that certain scar.

The students carefully looked at each other, this professor spoke very strangely.

"Now, we are going to learn the theory of human transfiguration and hopefully we may even get to practice." The animagus turned around and started writing on the black bored.

Morgana slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Lady Fae?"

The Ravenclaw started, how did the professor know she had raised her hand? "Mine elder brother, Merlin, ist proficient in thee art of Transfiguration and ist a wand crafter. He sayeth that human Transfiguration ist impossible."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"I doth tellest thou thee truth." Fae insisted.

Smirking, Hermione leaped into the air and landed on her desk. She had changed – midair – into her Serval form.

"Whoa!" The class breathed, before they turned to each other and started discussing how this was even possible. They knew of werewolves, was this the same magic?

Hermione quickly changed back into her human form and rapped her wand on the desk. "If you would be quiet, I'll answer your questions."

The class immediately quieted down.

"What you just saw was a very advanced form of Transfiguration and it is very dangerous." Here, Hermione paused to reinforce to point. "I'm an animagus, the singular form of the word animagi."

At this point, Morgana gasped, something had clicked in her mind.

"Something to add to the class?" The animagus asked.

"Milady, forgiveth mine rudeness." Morgana bit her lip. "I hath realized something."

"You know something about animagi?" Hermione smiled. "I want to know what it is."

The Ravenclaw blushed. "Mine brother hath telleth me a tale that there ist a tribe of Celts and they calleth themselves animagi. He sayeth that they canst change their form into that of animals. I didst not believe him."

"Thee Celts didst not murder him?" A Hufflepuff boy whispered.

"They didst not, Lord Gylel." Rowena slightly inclined her head to the professor. "Mine elder brother wast learning hitherto craft wands."

"As interesting as all this is." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It has little to do with class. Now…."

After class as Hermione was packing up her notes, Morgana slowly approached her desk. "Lady McGonagall."

"Yes?" Hermione looked up from her paper.

"I wast wondering if thou wouldst teachest me to become an animagi."

A twinkle interred Hermione's eyes. "Hmmm, perhaps."

"I begest thou, Milady." Morgana pleaded.

Okay, I guess that I'll have to ease her into my sense of humor. The animagus smiled. "Of course I'll teach you. Come by my quarters, Saturdays at two."

A huge grin split the Ravenclaw's face. "Thou hast my undying gratitude."

After her student had left, Hermione gently shook her head. Morgana seemed to have the same thirst for knowledge that she did. Hermione just hoped Morgana wouldn't practice on her own, she didn't need to explain to Rowena why one of her student's insides were on the outside.

"'Mione, why dost Lady Fae cometh?" Helena whined. She wanted to keep Hermione all to herself.

"Morgana want to learn a very advanced form of Transfiguration." Hermione patiently explained. "And unless she wants to travel to a certain tribe of Celts, I'm her only option."

Helena frowned. "But, 'Mione, doth she hast to cometh on Saturday?"

"Yes, Beag Raven." The elder witch chuckled, ruffling Helena's hair.

"Doth I hast to leaveth when she cometh?" The young witch pouted.

Hermione frowned. "Why would you have to leave?"

"Mother sayeth that I canst not stay with her when she ist teaching." Helena shrugged. "Mother sayeth that I ist a bother."

"You're not a bother." Hermione empathetically stated as she pulled the young witch into her lap.

A hesitant knock sounded at the door.

"Can you get that?" the animagus asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Helena nodded and slipped off Hermione's lap to get the door. "Good day, Lady Fae."

"Good day, Helena, ist Lady McGonagall inside her chamber?" Morgana asked.

The younger witch nodded. "'Mione ist preparing tea and biscuits."

As Morgana followed Helena into her professor's quarters, she frowned. The elder witch thought that Helena was being disrespectful by shortening the professor's first name.

"Lady Fae, glad you could come." Hermione smiled.

"I beggest thou." Morgana inclined her head. "Callest me Morgana."

The animagus inclined her head. "Call me Hermione." Then she smiled. "As long as we aren't in class."

"Of course, Milady."

After Hermione had settled onto the settee, Helena scrambled up and snuggled against the elder witch.

Morgana frowned, that behavior was not how a younger witch interacted with her elders.

Hermione turned her attention to the young Ravenclaw. "What's wrong?"

"I beggest thy forgiveness." Morgana blushed. "It greatly surpriseth me that thou seemeth to encourage Helena's disrespectful behavior."

"I don't think she's being disrespectful." The animagus raised an eyebrow.

Helena stuck her tongue out at the Seventh Year.

Pursing her lips, Morgana shifted in her chair. "Lady Hermione, what canst thou teacheth me about human Tansfiguration?"

"On yourself? Or on someone else?" Hermione cheekily asked, causing Helena to giggle.

"On myself. I doth wish to learn to change mine appearance into that of an animal." Morgana explained.

Hermione shook her head. "That's your first mistake. You're not changing the appearance of anything when you do Transfiguration. You're changing it atomically."

"I beggest thy pardon?"

"You're not a Metamorphagous, they won't be discovered for about 200 years." Hermione mussed. "So you're not changing your appearance, you're changing yourself."

Morgana decided to ignore whatever a Metamorphagous, for now. "Pray tell, how dost a person change themselves?"

"Do you know the theory of Transfiguration?"

"Thou art changing thee nature of something." Morgana stated.

"Eh, close." The animagus smiled. "You're changing the atomic structure of one object or animal into that of another object or animal. You want to change your atomic structure into that of an animal."

Morgana slowly nodded. Some words that her professor used, she had no idea what they meant. "I wouldst relish changing into thee cat thou changest."

"Oh, sweetie." Hermione chuckled. "You don't get to choose what your form is. My animagus form is a serval, which is surprisingly different from my patronus."

"What ist a paronus, 'Mione." Helena asked, looking up at the elder witch.

"A patronus is a spell that wards off Dementors and can be used to communicate over long differences."

"It doth?" Morgana questioned.

The animagus opened her mouth only to close it again. "And it hasn't been invented yet. Why don't we get back to animagi?"

"Pray tell, how wouldst I execute thee spell?" Morgana asked.

"There isn't a spell." Hermione shifted in her seat. "And not every can become an animagus. It is a very dangerous piece of magic to perform. Do you have absolute control over your magic?"

The Ravenclaw looked offended. "I attempt to keepeth a firm grasp on mine magic."

"Stop." Hermione simply stated.

"I beggest thy pardon!" Morgana was thoroughly confused by now.

"You need to let your magic flow." Hermione explained with a small smile. "Don't keep it locked away, only 'accessing' it through your wand."

"Thou art forgetting accidental magic happeneth when thou dost have no control." The Ravenclaw quipped.

"You have a point." Hermione conceded. "But you also can perform wordless and wandless magic if you let go of your control. And become a better dueler."

"Why dost thou seemeth excited about a duel?" Morgana asked, slightly horrified at the fact that a woman liked to fight.

"'Mione sayeth she ist an excellent dueler." Helena gushed. "She hath scars from surviving!"

The young Ravenclaw looked scandalized.

"Now do you see why it's no good to have a tightly controlled magical core?" Hermione smirked.

Morgana nodded. "Will thou teacheth me to loosen mine control?"

"Of course." Hermione chuckled.

"'Mione, will thou teacheth me to becometh an animagi?" Helena asked, looking up at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

"I'll teach you the theory." The animagus smiled. "But I don't want you to attempt a Transfiguration until you are much older."

Helena jumped into Hermione's arms and the elder witch settled her onto her hip. "Thou art a lovely witch, 'Mione."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione had a suspension, but she wanted the young witch to discover it for herself.

"Thou art more lovely than mother." Helena explained. "Mother sayeth I ist a bother and a mistake. She dost not want to be bothered by thee spawn of satan when she ist teaching."

"Who's the spawn of satan?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mother sayeth that all young children ist thee spawn of satan." Helena fiddled with the collar of Hermione's robe. "Canst thou beest mine mother?"

Hermione started. "Helena, what would your mother think is she heard you say that?"

"Mine mother wouldst not care." Helena sniffed. "She dost not care what happeneth to me."

"Helena." Hermione breathed and gently hugged the young witch.

"I beggest thou, canst I call thou mother?" Helena begged, trying not to cry. She already felt that Hermione was her mother and not Rowena.

The animagus but her lip. "Why don't you call me… màthair? It means mother in Gaelic."

A contagious smile spread across Helena's face that Hermione couldn't help but respond in kind. Suddenly the young witch threw her arms about Hermione's neck. "I loveth thou, Màthair."

"And I love you, mo beag Raven." Hermione chuckled.

Helena grinned. "I knoweth."

Hermione was slightly concerned of Rowena's reaction to her own daughter calling someone else mother. But Helena had asked; so, Hermione reasoned, the girl already considered her to be her mother.


	5. Year Two in the Past

A few weeks into the second year that Hermione was in the time of Founders, Rowena approached her after classes had finished.

"Lady McGonagall, couldest thou spare a moment of thy time and takest a walk with me?" The founder of Ravenclaw haughtily stated.

"Uh, sure." Hermione glanced at her messy desk. "Just let me clean up my papers."

"Canst thou hast thy elf doest that?" Rowena glanced at her nails.

Sighing, Hermione picked up the last piece of parchment. "I could, but I have a system. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to put these away. I'll be right back."

Rowena glared at the witch's retreating back. That was one of the many things she disliked about Transfiguration teacher, always doing things without magic. True Lady McGonagall was a muggleborn, but she acted almost like a pureblood, she why the aversion to using house elves for mundane chores?

"You wanted to talk?" Hermione asked when she got back to her office.

"Aye, I did. If thou wouldst follow me. I dost not wish our conversation to beest overheard." Lady Ravenclaw motioned for the animagus to follow her. "We shall continue this discussion in mine quarters."

"As thee lady wisheth." Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. The only time that Rowena wanted to talk to her was when she wanted to chastise the animagus about something.

Rowena bit her tongue. As much as she desired Hermione to speak the King's English, the only time the irritating witch did was when she was mocking someone.

"Pray tell, how wast thy first day of classes." Rowena asked as a way to make conversation.

Hermione sighed, she was tired and didn't feel like doing this song and dance today. "Why am I here Ravenclaw?"

"So blunt and to thee point." Rowena clucked her tongue. "This morning, I wast attempting to teach Helena hitherto makest her bed. And with a flick of her writs, my daughter madest it with magic."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hermione asked.

"It wouldst be, however, I hast not taught her the spell. Nor didst she use a wand." Rowena looked pointedly at the animagus.

"Oh, are you the only one who can teach Helena magic?" Hermione snapped, cat like eyes flashing.

"No." Lady Ravenclaw coolly stated. "However, I dost not appreciate thou teaching mine daughter magic."

"Because I'm a mudblood."

Rowena smiled at that. "No, thy blood hast nothing to do with it. When I questioned my daughter about thee magic she performed, she hath informed me that thou teachest her."

"I fail to see the problem then." Hermione sighed. If her blood wasn't an issue, then what was?

"Thou failest to treat Helena like a child shouldst be treated." Ravenclaw answered, settling further into her chair. "Thou allowest her to speak whenever she wisheth. Furthermore, thou hast yet to reprimand her when she doth shorten thy name and thou allowest her to climb on thee."

The animagus pursed her lips. "Lady Ravenclaw, I was raised very differently from what is culturally acceptable here."

"I hast discovered that fact." Rowena quipped. "Mine primary concern ist mine daughter hast calleth thou màthair. Dost thou knoweth what thee word means?"

"No, I have absolutely no idea what it means." Hermione dryly stated with a roll of her eyes.

Rowena's eyes narrowed. "It meaneth mother in Gaelic!"

"No, really?" Hermione smirked. "It's not what I called my own mother at all!"

"Thou shant speaketh to me in such a manner!" Ravenclaw snapped. "Why dost mine daughter callest you màthair?"

"She asked and I said yes." Hermione shrugged. "Why don't you asked her?"

Rowena growled. "I didst asketh mine daughter. She sayeth that thou art a better mother than I ist."

Hermione leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees. "Perhaps if you treated your daughter like she's actually your daughter instead of a mistake…."

"She ist a mistake." Rowena snarled. "I hast coitus with a man and she happneth."

Hermione exhaled air through her nose. "There you have it, you treat your students better than your own daughter. Of course she is going to be looking for a surrogate mother. Who's the father?"

"I knowest not." Ravenclaw pursed her lips. _Salazar Slytherin_

 _Really, she slept with him too?_ Hermione chuckled. "Thou art a terrible liar; but your secret is safe with me."

"Lady McGonagall…."

"If you don't want the truth about Helena's parentage out, I won't tell." Hermione shrugged, before she stood up and left the Founder of Ravenclaw speechless in her own quarters.

Early on a Saturday morning before the sun was up, Hermione was approaching the Forbidden Forest – although in this time it was known as the Great Forest – when Godric approached her. "What bringeth thou to thee Forest at such an early hour?"

Hermione hummed. "The Forest is beautiful at sunrise."

"It ist." But Godric wasn't looking at the Forest, his attention was on a certain bushy haired witch.

"I wonder." Hermione murmured, before she started into the Forest. She didn't bother to look behind her to see if Godric was following, she could hear him crash through the underbrush. After a few minutes of listening to the Founder of Gryffindor bumble, Hermione could help but chuckle.

"Whatever doth thou findeth amusing?" Godric asked as he tried not to trip over a fallen log.

Hermione bit her lip. "You're crashing around like a herd of hippogriffs."

"I beggest thy pardon!" Godric had never been compared to a hippogriff before.

"You're making a lot of noise." Hermione shook her head. "Come on, we're almost there."

Lord Gryffindor shook his head. This witch was certainly a firecracker, he wondered which House she would have been placed in. He knew that Salazar wouldn't let her be in Slytherin. While Helga would love Hermione to be in Hufflepuff, Hermione seemed like she would fit into Ravenclaw or his own House better. "Pray tell, in thy time, which House didst the Sorting Hat placeth thou?"

"It debated between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but said something about…." Hermione paused for a second. "My constitution being closer to that of a Gryffindor."

Godric nodded. "I ist pleased that thou were placed in mine House."

"Of course you are." Hermione laughed.

The wizard couldn't help but to smile. There was something about this witch that drew him in.

The Castle was left empty for the Christmas Hols, all the students had left, leaving only the professors. Hermione was walking to the Library when she stumbled across Terrence.

"If it ist not thee beautiful Lady McGonagall." The Baron gushed.

Hermione sighed. "It's nice to see you too Baron Bayler."

"Ach, why doth thou insisteth on formalities when we canst form a closer relationship?" Bayler smirked.

 _Okay, ew._ Hermione grimaced. "No."

"Thou art a beautiful flower that…"

"Stop, stop right there." Hermione put up her hand. "You're not going to woo me with your 'charms' and 'looks'. So just stop trying. I will never, ever sleep with you. Go flirt with Rowena, you seem to be head over heels in love with her."

Terrence pretended to be upset. "She doth needeth me not. Learning ist her only love."

"And that's why she has a different man in her chambers at least once a month." The animagus quipped.

"Thou…" Baylor started, only to change tactics when he spotted Rowena. "Lady Ravenclaw, thou art looking very fine on the cold winter morn."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thou thinkest that thou canst rain pretty words onto one woman and then do thee same to another." Rowena shook her head. "Lady McGonagall ist intelligent to turnest thou down."

Hermione snorted and left the stunned Baron standing in the cold corridor.

"Lady Hermione, hast thou considered that Baron Baylor wisheth to hast thou because thou hast rejected him?" Helga inquired.

"That's not why he wants me." Hermione shook her head. "It's because I'm of the female persuasion."

Helga burst into laughter at her friend's word choice.

"I don't see why Rowena can't sleep with him." Hermione muttered.

"Because Rowena ist not at the stage in her life where she wanteth a commitment." Hufflepuff sighed. "She just wanteth a good fuck and them to be gone in thee morning."

Hermione leaned forward. "And the Baron is looking for a commitment. But then why is he sleeping around with every woman he can get his hands on? Is it because he can't have her?"

"That ist exactly why." A pensive look crossed Helga's face.

"You don't fancy him, do you?"

The elder witch chuckled without humor. "No, I hast never fancied him."

"Oh." Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Ist wast a tryst." Helga shrugged. "And ist over. I saw you and Godric hast been spending much time together."

Hermione blushed and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's nice."

"Lord Godric ist a good person." Helga smirked.

Hermione blush only deepened.

"Thou art sweet on him." The Founder of Hufflepuff cooed.

"I'm not!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Truly?"

"Fine." Hermione groaned. "I fancy him."

"Art thou enamored by his…" Helga teased, only to be smacked by the animagus.

"Helga!" Hermione chuckled.

"Thou shouldst tell him." Hufflepuff smiled gently at the other witch.

Hermione sadly shook her head. "I can't."

"Why ever canst you not?"

"Because I'm… I'm from the future." Hermione sighed, she hadn't planned on telling anyone else that important piece of information.

Helga's eyebrows rose into her hair line. "That wouldst explain thy different behavior."

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked, looking down at the carpet.

"No, I ist pleased that thou hast told me." Helga smiled. While Hermione was an extremely tough witch, she was also very fragile. Helga wondered what had made Hermione this way.

"Màthair!" Helena exclaimed as the young witch burst into Hermione's quarters.

"Hello beag Raven." Hermione smiled up from grading papers.

"What art thou doing, Màthair?" The younger witch asked as she climbed onto Hermione's lap.

"I'm grading research essays." Hermione sighed. "They are awful. I can't believe how atrocious they are!"

Helena giggled. "Perhaps thou ought to teacheth thy students to write essays."

"Maybe I should start a writing club." Hermione mussed.

"Couldst I be in thee club?" The young witch looked up at the animagus with bright eyes.

Hermione chuckled and dug her fingers into Helena's sides, tickling her. "Of course you can, mo beag Raven."

"Màthair." Helena giggled. "Stop."

Relenting her attack, Hermione grinned. "Beag Raven, how wast… was your day?"

"Mother hast her elves teacheth me?" The younger witch shrugged, snuggling up closer to the elder with.

The animagus grinned. "And… what did they teach you."

The young witch heaved a heavy sigh. "I learnt mine numbers and letters."

"What's with the heavy sigh?" Hermione sighed and pinched Helena's cheek.

"Stop it." Helena pushed Hermione's hand away from her cheek. "I wouldst prefer to lean magics."

A smile graced the animagus' face. "I know sweetie, but you need to learn your numbers and letters, so you can read and write. If you don't, then you can't learn magic."

Helena pouted.

"Don't be like that." Hermione chastised and popped Helena's lower lip. "You want to write good essays, right?"

Helena slowly nodded.

"Then you need to learn your numbers and letters, so you canst read and write." The animagus smiled slightly at her 'daughter'.

"Fine!" Helena huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione chuckled and poked Helena in the side. "Why ya so grumpy?"

"Mother sayeth that I canst no stay in our quarters on thee weekends." Helena rolled her eyes. "She doth not realize that I knowest she engageth in many trysts."

Hermione couldn't help it – she snorted.

"Whatever do thou findeth amusing?" The young witch mock glared at her elder.

"I'm sorry." Hermione giggled. "But I found how you just described your mother's exploits funny."

"She ist a whore." Helena muttered.

"Helena!" The animagus chastised. "Don't talk about your mother that way. While it may be true; since the definition of a whore is a person who engages in sex for money or some other compensation. You don't need to be calling her that."

"Sorry." Helena ducked her head. She had heard the Baron calling her mother that, to her face, and the young witch thought it was okay.

Hermione hooked her finger under the young witch's chin and lifted her head. "It's alright. I just don't want you to think it's okay to call someone a whore. It's a derogatory term, unless the person works in a brothel and then they are a whore."

Helena nodded very seriously. "I shan't call anyone derogatory names. Why doth Lord Slytherin calleth thou a mudblood."

"Because I'm a muggleborn." Hermione unconsciously rubbed her right arm.

Frowning the young witch pushed up the animagus' sleeve and sounded out the word carved into her skin. "M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D. Mudblood. Why dost thou hast that derogatory name on thy arm?"

"I fought in a war." Hermione sighed, contemplating removing Helena's roving fingers that traced the word. But she decided not to, on account of the younger witch's troubled face. "I was captured and tortured for information by a very dark witch."

Helena frowned. "I dost not understand."

"It's okay. This is one thing I'm glad you don't understand." Hermione gently smiled and ruffled the younger girl's black hair.


	6. Year Three in the Past

Early one Saturday morning found Hermione in her spot in the Library grading papers. While she had a perfectly fine desk in her office and in her quarters, she preferred the Library and since there would be no students up this early in the morning the witch saw no reason why she couldn't commandeer this table.

Godric slowly approached the animagus, not wanting to startle the witch. "What art thou doing on this fine Saturday morn?"

"Grading papers." Hermione murmured, not looking up from the desk.

"What dost thou thinkest of going on a stroll of the Grounds with me?" Godric smiled softly.

Blushing, Hermione finally looked up. "I would like that very much."

"Shall we goest after breakfast?" The Founder of Gryffindor asked. "Dost that soundeth appeasing to thou?"

"It doth." Hermione chuckled, a faint smile gracing her face.

Godric offered the animagus his hand. "Shall we goest to thee Great Hall?"

Smiling, the witch took the proffered hand. "Sure."

The two slowly made their way down the corridors. Their conversation was light and held no substance. They snuck little glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

When they got to the Head table, Godric pulled out Hermione's chair for her.

"Thank you." The animagus ducked her head to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "It's so quiet."

"That it ist." Godric nodded. "Dost thee students in thy time awaken at sunrise?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, if they wake before noon ist a good day."

Godric threw back his head and laughed. "That ist amusing! They waketh not before noon?"

"Most dost not. Those that do are mostly Ravenclaw's wanting to up hold their Founder's passion for learning." Hermione smiled.

At that statement, Rowena fixed her attention fully on the pair. "What dost thou meanst by that?"

"Uh…." Hermione paused. "There wast a magical accident and I traveled back in time."

"Thou art truly from thee future?!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Truly." The animagus nodded.

Helga nodded. "That dost expalineth plenty of things."

"Then why dost thou not telleth us of thee magics that are from thy time?" Rowena demanded.

"Because, there are rules about time!" Hermione snapped. "I have allowed my actions to change the past and I won't introduce anymore magic than I have already."

Rowena had the grace to look abashed.

The rest of breakfast was spent in a tense silence, with Rowena shooting Hermione death glares and Hermione pretending to not notice.

At the last of the breakfast dishes were cleared, Godric turned his attention to the animagus. "Dost thou wisheth to walk thee Grounds still?"

"Yes, please." Hermione breathed, quickly standing up and taking the wizard's hand.

The walk down to the Grounds was filled with a tense silence following the disastrous breakfast.

Gryffindor hesitantly reached out and slipped his hand into Hermione's. "Art thou concerned with what happeneth at breakfast?"

"No, not really." Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine with them knowing, really. It dost not bother me."

"I enjoyeth that thou art starting to speaketh the King's English." Godric smiled softly, letting the animagus know that he was teasing.

Hermione ducked her head to hide the blush that crept up her face.

Godric gently place his finger under Hermione's chin and tilted her face up. "Thou hast no reason to hind thy face from me, Hermione."

The animagus had to bite back a gasp; that was the first time Godric has just used her first name.

"Hermione." Godric's voice had a touch of seriousness to it. "Wilt thou givest me the honor of allowing me to court thee?"

"It would be my honor." Hermione smiled up at the wizard.

This time a blush appeared on Godric's face. "Hermione, I am glad thou came to this time."

"I am too." The animagus nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

A few days later, Hermione spotted Helena trudging toward the Library. "Helena!"

Said witch turned and glared at the animagus. "I dost not desire to speaketh with thou."

"Helena." Hermione grasped her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The young girl snapped. She tried to pull her arm away and when she couldn't, she glared up at the elder witch.

"Why don't we go discuss what's bothering you in my quarters." Hermione tried to soothe the young witch.

Helena scowled. "Fine!"

The animagus led a sulking Helena to her quarters. "Now, whatever ist the matter?"

"Thou art being courted by Lord Gryffindor!" Helena whined. "Thou art going to spendeth all thy time with him!"

Hermione gasped. Helena thought she was going to ignore her, just like her mother. The animagus quickly gathered the young witch into a hug. "Helena."

"No! I doth not wisheth…."

"Helena, I'm not going to push you away just because I'm being courted by Godric." Hermione assured Helena, gently stroking her hair. "I didst not wish to cause you any distress."

Helena sniffed, wiping her tears on the animagus' robes. "I doth…"

"Shh, it'll be alright. You can still visit me whenever you want. My door is always open." The animagus cooed, stroking her 'daughter's' hair. It pained Hermione that Helena was so afraid that she would just leave because she had found a 'man'.

"I canst still come whenever I wisheth?" Helena asked in a small voice.

Hermione offered her a small smile. "Of course, mo beag Raven."

As Hermione was walking back to her quarters after a pleasant stroll around the grounds with Godric, Salazar stalked towards her.

"Good afternoon Lord Slytherin, what canst I do for you today?" Hermione sighed. And her day had been going so well too.

"Thou wilt stop seeing Lord Gryffindor." Salazar growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't stop seeing him anymore than I canst stop seeing you. Unless thou wisheth to gauge my eyes out."

"Thou art an infuriating witch!" Salazar snapped. "Thou wilt cease courting Lord Gryffindor."

Hermione's cat like eyes flashed and she growled. "I shall not. Thou pureblood bigot!"

"Thou art bringeth they dirty blood into one of thee purest lines in Scotland!" Salazar sneered, getting right up in the animagus' face.

Narrowing her eyes and refusing to back down, Hermione shoved the Founder of Slytherin backwards. "Thou wouldst be proud to know that in my time there are witches and wizards who still share thy sentiment. But they lost thee war."

"Thou art a mudblood and needeth to be tought they place!"

Hermione snorted. "I've been told that before, by a witch much more powerful than thee."

Salazar whipped out his wand, but the animagus was quicker. She cast a wordless, wandless Expelliarmus and caught Slytherin's wand as it flew into the air.

Taking a very aggressive stance; with Salazar's wand positioned above her head and hers in front of her, Hermione smirked. "Dost thou still wisheth to 'put me in mine place'?"

Slytherin snarled. "Givest my back mine wand!"

The animagus sneered and threw the wand to the floor. "Attack me again and thou won't be so lucky."

Spinning on her heel, Hermione continued on her way. She refused to let Slytherin ruin her day. She was tutoring Helena later and she didn't need a grumpy teacher.


	7. Year Four in the Past

After another professor's meeting, where Slytherin spouted more vitriol about muggleborns, Hermione had finally had enough and went in search of the Chamber of Secrets. She felt like she was in school again, sneaking around, after hours.

She entered the second floor girl's lavatory, still expecting Moaning Myrtle to float out of a toilet, and approached the sink. Only to find a regular faucet.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where ist it? I knowest it's here somewhere." She frantically searched the sinks in the vain hope that she had forgotten which one opened the chamber.

When she couldn't find the door, Hermione stormed out if the bathroom in search of Salazar. The animagus stormed down to the dungeon and burst into Slytherin's office. "You!"

Salazar quickly jumped up from his desk and back away from the irate witch. Magic was sparking off her curls, causing her hair to frizz even more.

"Hast thou even created it yet?!" Hermione snarled. Stalking toward the Snake, who was all but cowering in a corner. Which was very out of character for Slytherin.

"Hast I created what yet?" Salazar reached for his wand.

With barely a flick of her wrist, Hermione threw Salazar into the hall. "Where is the Chamber?!"

Slytherin paled. While he hadn't built it yet he was planning to and it was obvious he had succeeded. But, it wasn't in the place this witch remembered. _Maybe I should put it in the girl's second floor lavatory. But I have to take care of the mudblood. Can't have her running to Godric with this information._

Hermione's catlike eyes narrowed. "Well?!"

"Thou shalt never findeth the thing thou seekest." Salazar sneered.

The animagus pursed her lips, there was no need to tell him that she knew where it would be. "Perhaps I shall stop thou from creating it."

With that, Hermione spun on her heal and stomped down the corridor.

Snarling Slytherin quickly drew his wand and shouted. "Dirigentes sagittas!"

Hermione quickly dropped to the ground and rolled to the side. Springing to her feet, the animagus through a silent Avis Oppugno at the Snake.

"Enough!" Godric bellowed. "Lord Slytherin, pray tell, what dost thou wisheth to accomplish by attacking Lady Hermione?"

Slytherin sneered. He couldn't tell Godric his plans to build the Chamber of Secrets and put a Basilisk under the school. "She ist a pathetic mudblood, who dost not knoweth her place!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A pathetic mudblood that just kicked thy ass."

"I shalt killest thou!" Salazar lunged toward the brunette.

"Incarcerous!" Gryffindor shouted, binding his friend. "Thou art no longer welcome on these grounds. Thou shalt packest thy things and leaveth in the morn. If I catcheth thou on thee grounds I shall be forced to kill thou."

Slytherin pursed his lips, how was he supposed to weed out the mudbloods now?!

"Art thou feeling well?" Godric asked Hermione after Salazar had been escorted off the grounds.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm fine. I wisheth that I could have found it."

"What didst thou wisheth to fine?"

"I dost not think I couldst tell you." Hermione sighed. "I feelest as if ist a fixed point in time. I shouldst not have confronted Slytherin about it."

"Then why didst thou?" Godric asked concerned for the witch.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't knoweth. I became so infuriated."

"Perhaps thou shouldst writest a book with all thou hast learned." Gryffindor smiled.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "I thinkest I will. I mayest never publish thee book, but I thinkest it wouldst to me some good to write down what I hast learneth."

"Do thou knowest what thou shalt calleth thee book?" Godric tilted his head and slipped his arm about the animagus' shoulders.

"Hmmm." Hermione looked up at the wizard. "I can't call it after myself, perhaps I shall call it 'A List of Spells by Godric Gryffindor'."

"Cheeky witch." Godric smiled and placed a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

The animagus felt a blush creep up her face at the sudden display of affection. She could feel what Godric felt for her and it only amplified her own feelings. She could see herself falling in love with this man. And, strangely, it didn't bring thoughts of fear. She had given up returning to her own time, this was home now.

Hermione was busy writing her book, when Helena burst into her room. "'Mione!"

"Hello, mo beag Raven." Hermione picked Helena up and placed her in her lap. "What bringeth thou to mine quarters today?"

"I wisheth to see thou, Màthair!" Helena grinned up at the elder witch.

The animagus smiled and kissed her hairline. "Rowena hastn't been giving thou trouble, has she?"

"Nu-uh." Helena shook her head.

"That's good." Hermione continued to write on the parchment.

Helena furrowed her brow. "How art thou able to write and speaketh with me."

"I became really good at multitasking during my time at Hogwarts."

"That ist right!" Helena excitedly exclaimed. "Thou art from the future!"

Hermione chuckled and smiled down at the young witch. "I am."

"Sometime I forget that thou art." Helena hung her head.

"It's alright, Raven." Hermione ruffled the girl's hair. "I tryest not to let people know."

"Màthair!" Helena suddenly exclaimed. "I forgotest to tell thou. Lord Gryffindor's younger brother, Govran, is coming today!"

"He is? Art his wife and children coming too?" Hermione cocked her head.

The younger witch shook her head. "No, ist just Lord Gryffindor the younger."

Hermione nodded. "I wouldst very much like to meet him."

"Lord Gryffindor wilt come get thou when his brother cometh." Helena nodded.

Hermione leaned over and kissed her 'daughter's' forehead.

"Hermione, there ist someone I woulst like you to meet." Godric smiled as he entered her office.

"In here, Godric." Hermione shouted from where she was making tea for Helena and herself.

"Hermione, allowest me to introduce mine younger brother Govran." Godric smiled as he approached the animagus.

Hermione approached the younger Gryffindor and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Govran."

Govran slowly took the proffered hand and shook it. "Thee pleasure ist mine, Lady McGonagall." He took note of Helena sitting at the table. "Who ist this young lady."

"Helena Ravenclaw, Lord Gryffindor." Helena squeaked as she scrambled to her feet and curtsied.

"Lady Ravenclaw's daughter." Govran pursed his lips. He had heard all about Rowena's exploits. "What bringeth thou under the care of Lady McGonagall?"

Helena glanced nervously at Hermione, who gave her an encouraging nod. "She ist my Màthair."

"Mathair? Ist that not thee Gaelic word for 'mother'?" Govran questioned, slightly confused at the title the young witch gave Hermione.

"It ist. Hitherto, 'Mione ist mine Màthair and Lady Ravenclaw ist mine mother." Helena stated very seriously.

Govran looked embarrassed. Helena had shortened Hermione's name! And she hadn't put an honorific in front of it!

The animagus chuckled, the embarrassment radiating off Godric's younger brother was amusing. "Lord Gryffindor, dost not thy children calleth thou and thine wife by names that thou wouldn't allow others to callest thou?"

"Thou speakest the truth." Gryffindor, the younger, paused. "If it pleaseth thou, pray tell, thou speaketh strangely. Thou King's English ist strange, 'wouldn't', dost thou meaneth 'wouldst not'?"

Hermione grinned. "I doth meanest that." She paused here, wondering if she should tell him.

Godric places a comforting hand on her lower back. "Thou canst tell him, if thou wisheth."

Govran frowned; not at what his brother said, but where he had placed his hand.

"I'm from the future." Hermione simply stated.

Govran's eyes widened. While it was impossible, the way Lady McGonagall held herself and spoke proved she was not from here.

"Thou believest mine màthair?" Helena looked at the younger Gryffindor hopefully.

"I…" Govran seemed at loss for words.

Hermione smiled. "It's alright beag Raven."

Grinning, Helena lifted her hands – indicating she wanted to be picked up. The animagus settled the young witch onto her hip.

If Govran thought he couldn't be more scandalized, he was proved wrong. He and his wife _never_ coddled their children like that.

"Dost it surpriseth thou that Lady Hermione acteth differently from thee woman of our time?" Godric asked, a smile on his face. His hand slipped to Hermione's waist.

Hermione, sensing the tension in the room, quickly asked. "How doth thy wife and children fair?"

Govran's face lit up, he loved his family. "Mine family doth wisheth that I had stayed at home. Hitherto, I desired to see mine elder brother and the Lady he doth court. Lady McGonagall, thou seemeth able to match mine brother wit-for-wit. I dearsay thou shouldst been born ginger."

While Godric looked embarrassed at what his brother said, Hermione and Helena burst into giggles: Hermione because a certain set of Twins and their younger sister came to mind and Helena because Hermione had joked similarly with her.

"What doth thou findeth amusing?" Govran inquired. He thought they were laughing at him.

Godric smiled. He knew what the witches were laughing at. "They art laughing at what thou sayeth."

Gryffindor, the younger, shook his head. He didn't know how to handle the witch from the future. But he was glad to have met the woman his brother was courting. She was good for him. Govran hadn't seen Godric so happy since they were kids.


	8. Fifth Year in the Past

Hermione woke up one summer morning in her fifth year in the past, to an owl tapping on her window. Grumbling, the animagus slipped out of bed and stumbled to the window. "Get in here ya stupid owl."

The tawny owl fluttered onto her bed and let out a soft hoot.

"What dost thou haveth for me?" Hermione questioned as she took the letter tied to his leg. She quickly read the letter, and then re-read it. A small smile crept onto the animagus' face. "Godric wisheth to see me tonight at his estate. I wonder why? I've never been to his estate before."

The animagus spent the rest of the day elated and on cloud nine. Three hours before she was to leave Hermione started getting ready. She pulled on a ruby red dress with gold accents and long sleeves. Then she pulled on her soft boots that reached her knees.

Just as she was about to floo over, Helena entered her room. "Where art thou going?"

"Godric invited me to his estate tonight." Hermione blushed.

"Ist he going to propose?" Helena asked, a bright smile on her face. "Ist he?"

"I knowest not." The animagus grinned.

Helena cocked her head. "Dost thou wisheth that he wouldst?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I thinkest, I thinkest yes. I wouldst not mind being married to Lord Gryffindor."

"Thou art amusing, màthair." Helena chuckled.

"I thankest thou." Hermione grinned and curtseyed.

The young Ravenclaw burst into a fit of giggles.

"I sorry, Helena." The animagus chuckled. "But I have to go now."

Helena wrapped her arms around Hermione's middle. "Thou keepest safe."

"I will." Hermione promised, pressing a kiss to the young witch's hair.

"That wast a delicious dinner, I thankest thou." Hermione smiled shyly at Godric.

Godric smiled at the animagus. "I ist glad that thou enjoyed it. Wouldst thou enjoyest a walk of thee grounds?"

"I wouldst enjoyeth that very much." The witch got to her feet and took Lord Gryffindor's proffered hand.

Godric led Hermione through the large garden and to the rose garden, which he thought was the prettiest.

"Lady McGonagall, Hermione." Godric paused suddenly nervous. "Wouldst thou, wouldst thou agree to be mine wife." As he said this, he got down on his right knee and pulled a golden lion ring with a ruby clutched between its forepaws.

"I… yes." Hermione smiled, kneeling on the grass in front of her – now – fiancé. "I wouldst love to be thy wife."

Grinning, Godric picked the animagus up and spun her around. Unadulterated giggling burst forth from the witch and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After gently placing Hermione's feet back on the ground, Godric slipped the gold ring onto her finger.

"It ist beautiful." Hermione breathed, looking at the ring.

"Not as beautiful as thou art." Godric smiled down at his witch. "Thy beauty shinest brighter than thee stars in the heavens."

Hermione ducked her head, a blush creeping across her face.

Gryffindor hooked a finger under Hermione's chin and as he tilted her chin up, his thumb brushed across her lips. Hermione had to suppress a shudder. "Thou hast no reason to be embarrassed."

The animagus gently took her bottom lip between her teeth and a sparkle entered her eyes. Hermione tightened her grip on Godric's shoulders and rose up onto her toes.

"What are thou doest?" Godric breathed. His heart had sped up and his breathing had quickened.

Instead of answering verbally, Hermione gently placed her lips against Gryffindor's, in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss.

At the feel of Hermione's lips press against his, Godric gripped her hips closer and responded eagerly to the kiss.

However, when Hermione ran her tongue over Godric's lip, the wizard shuddered and pulled away, slightly. "We needest to cease, before I canst not."

Trying to control her heavy breathing and rapid heart rate, Hermione nodded. "Shouldst we retire to the Castle?"

Gryffindor nodded. He was in desperate need of a cold bath.

Early the next morning, Hermione was still sleeping – for the sun was just rising over the grassy knolls – when a certain First Year came barreling into her room.

"Màthair!" Helena cried, before launching herself into the air and landing on the slumbering animagus.

A low growl resounded from Hermione, as she rolled over and glared at the young witch.

Helena giggled. "Màthair! Thee sky ist awake, therefore I ist awake, therefore thou needest to awaken!"

Smirking, Hermione suddenly sprang up and started tickling the younger witch.

"Màthair!" Helena grabbed at the elder witch's hands and paused. Sitting up she took Hermione's left hand in both of her own.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, she hoped Helena would be alright with her being engaged to Godric.

"Godric hast asketh for thy hand in marriage." The young witch furrowed her brow. "Thou hast agreed."

"I didst"

Helena nodded. "Thou lovest him?"

"I do." Hermione smiled slightly.

"He lovest thou?"

Blushing, Hermione nodded.

"Thou canst be mine màthair whenst thou becometh Lady Gryffindor?" Helena fearfully inquired.

"Of course I can!" Hermione exclaimed and gathered the young girl into her arms.

Helena snuggled into the comforting embrace. A slight smile crept onto her face, soon she was going to have a real mother _and_ father.

"Hermione McGonagall!" Helga shouted as she stormed into the former witch's office, causing the door to bang against the wall.

A Gryffindor student, who was sitting across from Hermione at her desk, jumped and fearfully look to her professor.

"Professor Hufflepuff," Hermione coolly regarded her friend. "I ist in thee middle of a meeting at thee moment. Would you kindly wait outside?"

Nodding Hufflepuff quickly exited the room, she was thoroughly embarrassed.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione turned her attention back to Karin. "Now, where werest we?"

"I asketh thou, if thou wouldst accept me as thine apprentice whenst I leaveth Hogwarts." Karin cast her eyes to thee floor.

"Thou wisheth to become an animagus." Hermione stated.

The student nodded.

"Thou art from thee Northern Celtic Tribe?" Hermione furrowed her brown. "Why dost thou not asketh the Animagus Tribe? They livest close to thy own tribe."

The younger witch shifted nervously.

"If they refuseth thou, I willest teach thee. However, goest and asketh of thy people." Hermione smiled. "Now, off thou go."

Karin bowed and exited the room.

Helga poked her head in. "Mayest I enter?"

"Yes." The animagus chuckled.

The older witch flopped onto the couch. "Hath thou anything thou wisheth to tellest me?"

"Uh…oh! Godric requesteth mine hand in marriage." Hermione bit her lip, trying to hide a smile.

"Why didst thou not tellest me?" Helga asked, before waving away Hermione's objections. "Tellest me, hast thou plannest thy wedding?"

The animagus started. "No… shouldst I be?"

"Oh 'Mione." Hufflepuff chuckled. "Wouldst thou appreciate mine help?"

"Yes, please." Hermione breathed, her eyes wide. She hadn't realized that she should have already been planning her wedding.

"The wedding needeth to be on thee grounds of the Gryffindor Castle, thou needeth a Celtic priest…"

Hermione was nervous the day of her wedding. It wasn't that she had cold feet, it was just that she had hoped her father (Albus) would walk her down the aisle or her godfather, Severus, would. Right now, she was really missing her family back in her time period.

"Art thou doing well?" Helga asked, as she walked into the room Hermione was getting ready in.

"I'm just nervous." Hermione smiled slightly. "And missing mine family."

Hufflepuff smiled and embraced the younger witch. "I knowest that thou art. Govran ist waiting for thou, to walk thee down the aisle."

Hermione followed the elder witch and took Govran's proffered arm. "Lady McGonagall, art thou ready?"

"I thinkest so." Hermione nodded.

"Thou art not having second thoughts, art thou?"

The animagus shook her head. "No, I wisheth that mine family couldest be here."

Hermione held her head high as she walked down the aisle. She smiled when she saw Helena, the young witch grinned back. But when Hermione's eyes found Godric's, she couldn't look away.

Neither, Godric nor Hermione heard much of what the Celtic minister said, they were too enraptured with each other. As the binding magic swirled around them, the minister stated. "I pronounceth thee husband and wife."

The reception last deep into the night, Hermione couldn't remember all the people she danced with. When Godric and his new wife finally made it to their room, at four in the morning, the newly married couple collapsed onto their bed and drifted off to sleep – holding each other.

Hermione awoke to Godric running his fingers through her curls. "Good morning," The animagus yawned so hard that her jaw cracked. "Love."

"Good morning." Godric chuckled. "Lady Gryffindor."

"I ist Lady Gryffindor, am I not." Hermione grinned.

"Thou art entitled to all thee holdings." Gryffindor nodded. "Thee magical bond…"

"I knowest what thee magical bond didst, they existeth in mine time." Hermione smirked. "Although, they havest gone to thee wayside."

Godric smiled, leaned down, and gently placed his lips on Hermione's. The animagus greedily responded, Godric had refused more than a chaste kiss before. Now? Now, he was the one to run his tongue over her lips, begging entrance.

Smirking, Hermione pressed her lips together, before parting them and allowing his tongue access. She shuddered at the first feel of his tongue against[VE1] hers. Godric gripped her hips and rolled onto of her. In response, Hermione drug her fingernails down his back.

Pulling away to look at her, Godric husked. "My love."

Hermione grinned, showing her fangs, and rolled them over so she was on top. "Yes."

Gryffindor tucked an errant curl behind her ear and leaned up and captured her lips once again. Grabbing her by the shoulders and flipped them back over. "My love?"

"Yes." Hermione breathed. "Please."

"As my lady wishes." Godric smirked, before leaning down and reclaiming her lips.

A/N: There are two Easter egg!


	9. Sixth year in the Past

A few weeks into the new school year, Hermione loaded her plate with eggs and toast.

"Dost thou thinkest that thou havest enough food?" Rowena sneered.

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow. "I hast been starving these last couple of mornings."

"That dost not meanest that thou must eateth in thee manner of swine."

"Rowena," Helga smiled. "If mine memory doth serve me correctly, thou eateth in a similar when thou werest with child."

Unfortunately for the animagus, she had just taken a swig of pumpkin juice and she then proceeded to choke on it.

Hearing his wife choking, Godric thumped her on her back. "Art thou feeling well?"

Hermione, just looked at Helga with wide eyes.

"My dear, didst thou forgeteth that I ist a mediwitch?" Hufflepuff inquired with a twinkle in her eyes. "I canst tell by thou magical signature. Thou art three weeks with child."

Hermione blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Thou art with child." Rowena sighed. "Werest thou not listening?"

"No, I wast listening, I just…." Hermione looked to her husband.

Godric smiled at his young wife. "I thinkest that we musteth start preparing thee baby's room."

"And names." Hermione nodded.

"Oooo baby names." Helga cooed.

Rowena rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all. Honestly, babies were not worth cooing over.

Hermione was teaching her last class of the day, combined Second Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, when she noticed that Helena seemed apathetic. Not letting the frown that threatened to spread across her face, the animagus gently sent her magic toward the young Ravenclaw. Something was bothering her, and Hermione was determined to find out what it was.

As soon as class was over, and the students were packing up, Hermione turned her attention toward Helena. "Miss Ravenclaw, I wouldst like to speaketh with thou."

The young witch looked up and slowly nodded; she realized she had been a fool, thinking that she could hide anything from the animagus. She walked up to the desk, apprehensive of the conversation to come. "Thou wisheth to seeth me?"

"Yes, come with me." Hermione said as she walked toward her quarters. Once she had settled onto the couch and Helena sat in the opposite chair (an action that received a raised eyebrow from the older witch), Hermione sighed. "Helena, what ist bothering thou?"

"It ist nothing."

"Nu-uh, thou don't get to giveth me that. I knowest that something ist bothering thou." Hermione pressed.

"Thou hast replaceth me!" Helena exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

Hermione frowned. "Helena…"

"No!" The younger witch yelled, turning her back. She didn't want Hermione to look into her eyes; because when she did, it felt like the older witch could see into her very soul.

"Helena," Hermione tried again. "I ist not replacing thou."

"But thou art with child!" The younger witch choked out.

"I mayest be with child, but no one canst replace thou." The animagus gently stated and gathered Helena into her arms.

Spinning around, Helena buried her face into Hermione's chest and starting sobbing.

"Oh, baby." Hermione cooed, stroking her hair. "My beag Raven, didst thou really thinkest I wouldst replaceth thou?"

"Mother sayeth…" Helena hiccupped.

The elder witch shook her head. "Don't listen when thy mother sayeth such things, she knows not what she ist speaking of."

The younger witch nodded. "Thank you màthair."

"Whatever art thou thanking me for?"

"Thou art not mine mother and yet thou art mine mother, mine màthair." Helena snuggled closer to her. "That ist what I thankest thou for."

Hermione placed a kiss onto her forehead. "Mo beag Raven."

Six months into her pregnancy, Hermione was still teaching; even though her feet were killing her at the end of every day.

"Lady Gryffindor," Rowena cornered her in her office. "I thinkest that thou shouldst not teacheth in thy condition."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really?"

"Yes, thou art with child. Thou shouldst not be teaching."

"Thou havest a child and thou art teaching." Hermione smirked.

Rowena sneered. "She wast a mistake and…"

The animagus shot up and, grabbing Ravenclaw's throat, shoved her into the wall. "Don't thou ever callest thy daughter a mistake again. If I ever hearest thou calleth her that again, I willest end thou. Dost I maketh myself clear?"

Rowena nodded. Her fear was palpable, not only did is shine in her eyes, Hermione could smell if rolling off of her.

"Now, get out of mine office." Hermione growled, a low sound, resounding from her chest. Before dropping Rowena to the floor.

Lady Ravenclaw quickly scrambled to her feet and darted out of the room. Sometimes, Hermione really scared her. Rowena sometimes forgot that she had fought in a war, but whenever Hermione would, literally, throw people around; Rowena was quickly reminded that the animagus had killed to protect those she had loved.

"Art thou feeling well?" Godric asked, causing Rowena to start.

"Thy wife," Ravenclaw shook her head. "I dost not thinkest I willest be calling Helena a 'mistake' ever again."

Godric threw back his head and laughed.

"It ist not a lauging manner. Thy wife moves very quickly for a woman who ist six months with child." Rowena rubbed her neck. "She ist incredibly strong."

"Dost thou expeceth something different from a survivor of war?" Gryffindor inquired. "She hast thee scars to showeth what she hast gone through."

Rowena waved him off. "I knowest of her scars, she weareth thee one on her arm liketh a bloody badge of honor."

"I ist speaking of thee three scars across her body." Godric shook his head. "She willest not telleth me thee spell, but she receiveth them during thee war."

Rowena gapped at him. "She hast more scars?"

"I doest." Hermione chuckled. "They art itching, scars art not supposed to stretch."

Godric walked over and placed a light kiss to his wife's lips. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Hermione, thou hast to push." Helga instructed.

Hermione, who was drenched in sweat, growled at her.

"Dost not growleth at me." Helga raised an eyebrow. "Push, thee baby ist crowning."

Gathering her magic, Hermione enveloped the baby with it, and pushed one final time. She lay there, panting, as Helga cleaned off the infant.

"Hermione, wouldst thou likest to hold thy daughter?"

Sitting up, the animagus held her arms out. "Couldst thou get Godric?"

"As thou requesteth." Hufflepuff smiled as she laid the babe in the younger witch's arms.

Hermione looked down at the young child in her arms. The baby had light brown hair and grey eyes. "Hi there, mo chailín leanbh, thou màthair loveth thou very much. And I knowest that thy father will lovest thou just as much. And thy deirfiúr mhór will loveth thou too."

"Hermione?" Godric apprehensively asked.

"Love, cometh look at our daughter." The animagus smiled up at her husband.

Godric looked down at his wife and child and he swelled with pride. They had made this beautiful child and he was a father. "Canst I hold her?"

"Of course." Hermione chuckled. "Just let me finsheth feeding her."

"Oh, right." Godric rubbed the back of his neck, before turning at the sound of the doors opening and Helena walked in.

"Màthair, canst I come in?" The young witch asked.

Hermione nodded and tiredly stated. "Of course, Raven."

"Let me takest… havest thou decideth on a name yet?" Godric asked.

The animagus looked up at her husband. "I wast thinking of 'Diana Minerva'."

Gryffindor nodded. "I likest it. May I holdest Diana?"

After Hermione had nodded and Godric took his daughter, Helena crawled into bed beside the animagus.

"Comfy there, Raven?" Hermione chuckled, eyelids slowly dropping.

Helena looked up at Lord Gryffindor.

Godric smiled. "Thou watcheth over thy Màthair whilest she sleeps."

Smiling, the young witch nodded. She had a mother and a father, and now a baby sister; she couldn't ask for more in life.


	10. Seventh Year in the Past

A month before term started, Godric decided that he was going to teach his wife how to wield a sword.

"Tellest me again, love." Hermione pushed her sweaty hair back from her forehead. "Why I'm learneth swordplay?"

Godric grinned at her. "Thou canst not duel a muggle with thy wand, canst thou? Thou needeth to knowest how to duel with thy sword."

The animagus sighed, but brought her sword up.

"On guard!" Gryffindor shouted, before he lunged.

Hermione was barely able to block the strike and wasn't able to return it. She wasn't always as successful, Godric got quite a few good hits in.

After a fairly good hit to her shin, Hermione held her hand up. "Okay, that ist enough for today."

Godric could only grin nervously as his wife gingerly limped up to the castle.

As she entered the quarters she shared with her family, Hermione grumbled. "I'm going to taketh a long soak in thee tub."

Helena glanced up from the couch, where she was entertaining Diana. "Wast thy training with Godric successful?"

The animagus muttered darkly under her breath.

"I apologize, màthair." Helena grinned. "Whast did thou sayeth?"

Turning around, Hermione shot a glare at the younger witch. "I ist covered in bruises. I dare sayeth that I wisheth never to seeth a wooden sword again."

"Mama!" Diana smiled at the sound of her mother's voice and lifted her arm up.

"Come here, little one." Hermione bent down and lifted the baby off of Helena's lap. "I thankest thou for watching her."

The younger witch shrugged and offered her finger to Diana, who grasped it in her chubby fist. "I likest watching her."

The animagus ruffled Helena's hair and sighed. "I ist going to be so sore in the morn."

The next month flew by and Hermione picked up sword fighting rather quickly. However, she wasn't anywhere near as proficient as Godric, but she could finally hold her own.

Hermione awoke to kisses peppering her bare shoulder. "Hmmm." She rolled over onto her back and smiled up at her lover.

"Good morning, love." Godric smiled softly and gently ran a finger down her cheek until it rested upon her lips. "Dost thou knowest what day it ist?"

"Saturday and Helena beggest to watch Diana." The animagus stretched languidly.

Godric trailed his hand down the valley of her breasts, only to stop and splay his hand on her diaphragm, spanning two of the scars. Leaning down to her ear, he huskily whispered. "It ist thy birthday."

"And?" Hermione rose up and claimed his lips. Running her tongue over Godric's lower lip, begging for entrance. As soon as his lips parted, Hermione darted he tongue in and slowly drug it across his.

Shuddering, Godric pulled away. "Wait, my love."

Growling, Hermione rolled him over onto his back. Resting her knees on either side of his torso and pinning his arms above his head, the animagus looked down at her lover. "What if I don't want to wait?"

"There art presents and guests in our quarters." Godric carefully stated. When Hermione slipped back into her mother dialect, he knew to be careful.

Dropping her head onto his shoulder, she sighed. "Fine! At least alloweth me to get dressed."

"Thou canst not goeth and wander our quarters nude, it doth not be proper."

Shaking her head, Hermione snorted.

Reclining, Godric watched his wife slip out of bed and sashay over to the armoire.

Looking over her shoulder, the animagus smirked. "Thou needest to get thy clothes on as well."

"Why wouldst I?" Godric smiled. "When I havest the most beautiful thing I havest ever laid mine eyes upon, standing in front of me."

Smiling shyly, Hermione blushed. "Thou needest to get dressed anyway."

Chuckling Gryffindor finally got out of bed. As he walked passed his, still very naked, wife; he slapped her on the bottom.

Hermione squealed. "Hey, saveth that for later."

Godric smiled. "As mine lady wisheth."

A smile crept across the animagus' features.

"Thou hast given me all wonderful gifts." Hermione smiled at her friends who had invaded her quarters for her birthday.

"Thou hast yet to openeth Godric's gift!" Helena exclaimed as she bounced Diana on her lap.

Hermione chuckled. "Thou art correct. What wouldst I do without thou, Helena?"

The younger witch cocked her head to the side. "I dost not knoweth."

Diana, wanting attention, patted Helena cheek. The young witch proceeded to blow raspberries on her tummy.

"Love." Godric passed Hermione a long strip of cloth.

"What ist it?"

"Open it." Godric pressed.

Hermione carefully unwrapped the cloth, her eyes widened once she saw what the cloth had hidden.

"That ist a goblin made sword, thy name ist inscribeth on thee blade." Gryffindor smiled at his, still gaping, wife. "It ist shorter than thee one they crafted for me." When Hermione still didn't respond, Godric frowned. "Doth thou not like it?"

Hermione finally snapped out of her stupor. "I lovest it! Thou sword canst be…"

Helga quickly clamped her hand over the younger witch's mouth. "If thou sayeth something about thee future, I requesteth that thou refrain."

Biting her lip, the animagus grinned.

On All Hallows Eve, Hermione had chosen to stay in the Castle and watch over the underage witches and wizards, rather than partake in the ritual.

"Màthair, why dost thou not partaketh in thee celebration?" Helena asked.

Hermione noted that she had Diana perched on her hip. "I preferest not to dacne around a fire naked with mine students."

Helena, couldn't help it, she giggled.

"But whast are thou doing watching Diana?" Hermione cocked her head. "Shouldst thou not be celebrating with thine friends?"

The younger Ravenclaw shrugged. "Thee other students prefereth that I dost not speneth time with them?

"What?!" The animagus exclaimed.

"They sayeth that since I ist Lady Ravenclaw's child, they art fearful that I wouldst report their doings to mine mother." Helena shrugged.

"Wouldst thou likest me to goeth talk with them?" Hermione cocked her head. "It ist good to havest friends thine own age."

Helena shook her head. "I wouldst prefer if thou didst not speak of this to anyone. Canst I stay with thou tonight?"

"Of course thou canst. Come on, mo beag Raven." Hermione chuckled, as she lent down and picked her daughter up. "Hey there Diana, thou liketh spending time with thy deirfiúr mhór?"

Diana giggled and gathered a handful of her mother's curls in her fist. Helena just grinned.

"Mine Lady Hermione." Godric grinned at his wife.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Canst I helpeth thou?"

"Mine old friend, Merlin, hast cometh to visit us." Gryffindor could only chuckled as his wife choked on her own spit.

"Wait, wait, wait; Morgana's elder brother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Godric smiled. "He wouldst like to meeteth thou."

"Let me guess, he ist standing outside."

Godric looked abashed. "He ist."

Hermione smirked.

"I shall bringeth him in." Godric mumbled, before he shuffled out of the room.

The animagus chuckled as he husband was teased by his friend.

"Lady Hermione, mine name ist Merlin Fae." Merlin smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

Hermione smiled and inclined her head. "Ist mine pleasure to meet thou."

"Godric hast told me that thy wand wast stolen from thee and thee wand thou art using thou tooketh from thy captor." Merlin stated. "Canst I see thee wand that thou art using?"

Warily, Hermione handed Bellatrix's wand over to him.

"Hmmm." Merlin ran his hand up and down the wand, before giving it a flick – shattering a window. "Thee wand ist extremely temperamental."

"Tellest my about it." Hermione grumbled. "It tooketh me forever to gain control over thee damn thing."

Merlin frowned at her vulgar language. "If thou wouldst likest, I couldst maketh thou thy own wand."

"I wouldst liketh that very much." Hermione was glad that she was finally going to have a wand that didn't fight with her.

"Witherto, it willst taketh some time before I can complete it." Merlin scratched his chin. "Thou needest a special wand. I willest craft it specifically for thou."

A huge smile split the animagus face. "Thank you."

"If thou art thanking… oh!" Helena stopped short. "Lord Fae, I ist…"

"It ist alright, Raven." Hermione smiled. "Dost thou needeth anything?"

The younger witch scratched the back of her head. "Couldst thou helpeth me with mine potions essay?"

"Of course. Godric, Diana ist napping. When she waketh up please bringeth her to me, I shall need to feed her." Hermione smiled at her husband as she made her way over to the couch. Once there, Helena curled up next to her.

"Dost thy wife knoweth whose child that ist?" Merlin asked.

"She doth." Godric nodded.

Merlin frowned. "Thy wife needeth wand with much power. It willest take me a long time, I thinketh, to make it."

"Perhaps thou couldst make it out of vine wood?" Hermione looked up.

"Vine wood… I… yes I thinkest that wouldst be best." Merlin bowed. "If thou wouldst excuse me."

Godric shook his head. "Thou shouldst not worry about him. He ist extremely eccentric."

Hermione smiled up at her husband, before turning her attention back to Helena.


	11. Eighth Year in the Past

"Màthair," Helena sighed. "Pray tell, why doth I have to taketh Charms again."

"Thy mother teacheth thee class." Hermione explained.

"So!" Helena stomped her foot.

"Helena, thou needeth to be kind to thy mother." Hermione softly sated as she gathered the younger witch into her arms.

"But she doth not liketh me." Helena buried her face into her màthair's chest.

Gently stroking her daughter's hair, the animagus smiled. "Dost thou rembereth me telling thou that I wast adopted by mine màthair?"

Helena hesitantly nodded, she was unsure where this was going.

"Mine biological parents… weren't kind people." Hermione shook her head. "They maketh thy mother seemeth like an angel in comparison."

The young witch frowned.

Hermione chuckled. "No, beag Raven, I doth wisheth for thou to tellest me when thy mother ist being unbearable. But to answereth thy question, yes thou hast to taketh Charms."

Helena huffed. "Fine."

Before the animagus could chastise her on her behavior, Diana stated crying in the other room.

"I willest get her!" The young witch exclaimed as she scampered out of the room. Upon entering the nursery, she saw Diana standing in her crib. "Didst thou hath a good sleep, little one?"

Nodding, Diana lifted her arms up.

Helena bent down and lifted the two year old onto her hip. "Shall we get thou dresseth, little lion?"

"Uh-hu, Helen." Diana grinned.

"Dost thou wisheth to wear the blue dress?"

Diana shook her head. "Nu-uh, deirfiúr mhór, duh gween one."

"Thee green one it ist!" Helena exclaimed and pulled off Diana's nightshift. With ease belying practice, the older witch pulled the green dress over Diana's head, while she was sitting on her hip.

Leaning against the doorframe, Hermione smiled at her two daughters.

"Hermione, art thou finisheth?" Godric groaned.

"Almost." Hermione absentmindedly muttered, she was concentrating on sewing her book together.

"Hermione," Godric smirked. "I beggeth Helena to watcheth Diana for thee night."

The animagus hummed. "I ist sure thou hast to twist her arm to get her to watcheth Diana too."

Dropping his head, Godric sighed; this night was not going according to plan.

Hermione sensed her husband's exasperation. "Love, just giveth me a few more minutes."

Gryffindor nodded. He knew that when Hermione was in the middle of a task, it was best not to rush her. Only rarely was he able to drag her away from her work.

Five minutes later, which felt more like hours to Godric, Hermione gently wrapped the book in a piece of tartan. "There. All finisheth. Now, wast did thou wisheth to speak to me about?"

"Thou art formal all thee time." Gryffindor chuckled.

"Ist that a bad thing." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Leaning over her desk, Godric grinned. "No."

"Then why didst thou bring it up?" The animagus frowned as she stood up.

"Because," Godric wrapped his arms around her waist and, with lips brushing against her ear, whispered. "I canst do this."

Hermione giggled. "Thou art ridiculous."

Gryffindor responded by taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. After tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue, Godric peppered kisses down her neck. When Hermione tilted her head to give him more access, he bit down on the sensitive curve of her neck.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered. "Bed. Now."

One hand threaded threw her curls as the other rested on her lower back, Godric led them to the bedroom. Hermione slide down until her feet touched the floor, and Godric started unlacing the bodice.

Hermione moaned. "Damn this thing! You knowest, back in mine time, normal people don't weareth this get up."

Godric only chuckled and continued to untie the bodice. The bodice fell away as the dress slid down her body, only to crumple to the floor. Gently laying Hermione on the bed, Godric leaned down and gently kissed along the scars the marred her torso. Moving his attention to her right arm, he reverently kissed each letter.

"Godric," Hermione breathed. It had taken some time, but Gryffindor had gotten her to let go of the anger at the word on her arm. "Please, I need you."

Smiling slightly, Godric hovered just above her mouth. "Wast ist it?" Every word brushed their lips together.

Arching up, the animagus claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Opening her mouth, Hermione allowed his tongue to slip inside. Pulling slightly away, but still allowing their lips to touch. "We hast thee entire night?"

"Hmmm." Godric hummed, as he kissed along her jaw. "Wast do thou hast in mind."

"Thou shalt see." Hermione smirked, cat like eyes shining in anticipation.

A knock sounded at the door, caused Hermione to roll over, groaning. Godric kept right on snoring.

"Màthair." Helena whispered. "Art thou decent?"

Hermione kept right on sleeping.

Easing the door open, Helena crept into the room. _Well, at least they look decent._

Right as she thought that, Godric rolled over, pulling the blanket off of his sleeping wife.

"Eepp!" The young witch exclaimed.

Hermione shot up, grasping the sheet to her naked torso. "Helena, art thou alright!"

"I ist never going to getteth that out of mine mind." Helena bemoaned as she scrubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"What ist it." Godric groaned.

"No, love." The animagus placed a hand on his back. "Thou stayeth there."

Helena kept her eyes on the ceiling. "I wast wondering if thou were awake."

"We art now." Gryffindor groaned. He thought he had specifically asked her to keep Diana till late afternoon.

"Be nice." Hermione smacked her husband, a grin on her face.

"I see that thou hast a good night." Helena teased, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

Hermione chuckled. "Givest me a moment and I shall be up."

"There ist no need. I shall tellest Diana that thou art indisposed." The young Ravenclaw giggled.

As soon as the door closed, Godric rolled over and started kissing his wife's neck.

"Godric, our daughters art right outside thee room." Hermione protested.

Gryffindor chuckled. "Helena shall not stayeth out there, her face wast so red."

"Be nice!" Hermione smacked her husband across the chest.

Godric grabbed the offending hand and brought it up to his mouth.


	12. Ninth Year in the Past

Terence Bayler approached Helena with a slight smile on his face. "Mine dear Lady Ravenclaw, wast art thou doing tomorrow night."

Helena frowned. "I shall be writing an essay."

"Wouldst thou likest me to helpeth thou write thy essay?" Bayler leered.

"Ah, no thanketh thou." Helena tried to walk around the pudgy man, only to be stopped by his hand on her waist. "Remove thy hand from mine waist!"

"Thou looketh so like thy mother." Alcohol rolled off his breath and into the younger witch's face.

Helena's face scrunched up and waved her hand in front of her face to dispel the smell. "Thou hast been drinking, I requesteth that thou removeth thy hand from mine waist."

A snarl split Terence's face.

"Thou wilt do as Helena told thou." Hermione growled, catlike eyes flashing in anger. "Or I wilt destroy thou."

Baylor quickly backed away from the younger witch. "Many apologies."

Whipping her wand out, Hermione stalked toward the Baron. "If I ever catcheth thou near mine daughter…"

"Thy daughter?" Rowena asked, an eyebrow raised. "Helena ist not thy daughter."

"She mayest not be mine daughter by blood, but she ist mine daughter." Hermione smirked at the older witch, before turning back to the baron. "If thou layest a single finger on her, I wilt challenge thou to a duel and I shalt win."

Baylor gulped.

"Come, Helena, doth thou not havest Defense Against thee Dark Arts?" Hermione questioned as she pulled the younger witch behind her.

As soon as they were out of ear shot from the other two, Helena whispered. "Thankest thou."

Ruffling her hair, Hermione smiled. "Anytime, Raven."

Helena was sitting with Diana in the Library, teaching the three year old her numbers. Pointing to the number '3' she asked, "What ist that?"

"Uh," Diana pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "Thee."

"That ist correct, that ist thee number three." Helena made sure to pronounce the number correctly.

The younger witch giggled.

"Wast art thou doing?" Baylor asked, startling the witches.

Helena frowned, causing Diana to frown as well.

"Thou shouldst respect thy elders." Terrance chastised.

"Màthair, sayeth that we dost not have to listen to thou." Diana stuck her tongue out at the wizard.

As Baylor raised his hand, Helena smirked. "Dost thou thinkest that to be a good idea? Hermione wilt killeth thou, if thou so much as layeth a finger on either of us."

"I shalt asketh thy mother for thy hand in marriage." Baylor growled.

"Why?" Hermione snapped, causing all three to jump. "Since thou canst not get Rowena into thy bed, thou goest after her daughter?"

Baylor nervously licked his lips.

"I shalt take that as a 'yes'." Hermione bared her teeth, her animagus form showing. "Thou wilt not asketh for her hand in marriage. I thinkest I shall havest to teacheth thou a lesson. Meeteth me on the fifth floor tonight, or I shalt havest to embarrass thou when thy least expect it."

Hermione then swept out of the Library, robes billowing behind her.

Diana giggled. "Mine màthair ist going to kick thy butt."

"Diana." Helena smiled.

Scowling Terrance stormed out of the room. He wished he didn't have to go to the fifth floor, but he didn't want Hermione to surprise him somewhere.

Tapping her foot, Hermione waited for the Baron to arrive. He was late.

"Lady Gryffindor." Terrance ran up, breathing hard. "Musteth we doeth this?"

Hermione pushed the door open. "I doth not threaten, I warn."

Terrance gulped, but followed the witch into the Room of Requirement.

Drawing her wand, the animagus smirked. "Art thou ready?"

Baylor shook his head, he had heard about her dual with Salazar and how she had defeated him.

"That ist too bad." Hermione barred her teeth. "Draw thy wand." When the wizard refused, Hermione snarled. "If thou thinkest I shant attack thee without thy wand, thou art mistaken."

Terrace drew his wand, hand shaking so badly the animagus wondered how he kept a grip on it.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Hermione threw him across the room. "Get up!"

As soon as Baylor got to his feet, the animagus disarmed him and pinned him to the ceiling.

"Art thou going to leave mine daughters alone?" Hermione questioned, glaring up at the wizard.

Terrance nodded.

"And just to thinketh," Hermione smirked. "I went easy on thou."

As she walked to the door, Terrance fell to the floor with a crash. Hermione shook her head, she didn't know what was with that man. If he loved Rowena, why would he pursue Helena? The animagus didn't have an answer, but if he ever went after Helena again, Hermione barred her teeth, she would kill him.

"Godric." Hermione approached her husband. "Thou hast to do something about that bloody Baron."

Gryffindor sighed. "He ist a fine teacher. He doth not chase thee students."

"Ist Helena not a student?" Hermione skeptically raised her eyebrow.

"Uh," Godric groaned. "I shall speaketh with him."

"If he doth not leaveth Helena alone, I shall make sure he doth." Hermione stated, leaning against his desk.

Godric chuckled. "Mine love, I ist sure that he learned his lesson last night when thou 'kicked his ass', as thou so eloquently put it."

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, he ist not a threat to Helena." Gryffindor smiled, before he started running his hand up her arm.

"Godric, we art in thy office." Hermione blushed.

"Thou canst ward thee door."

Smirking, Hermione flicked her wand and did as he suggested. "There thee door ist warded."

Godric swept the papers off his desk and, grasping her face, pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smirk against his lips.

Unbuttoning her blouse, Hermione let it fall to the floor. Stepping out of her skirt, she crawled backwards onto the desk.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Godric bent down and drug his teeth down her neck. Hissing, Hermione arched her back. She reached down and unbuckled his belt. Stepping out of his trousers, he crawled on top of her.

"Love," Hermione drug her fingernails down his back, as he bite her throat.

Godric soothed the bite with his tongue, his hands roved her near naked body till they settled on her hips. Sliding down her body, he peppered her torso with bite marks that were soon soothed with his tongue. As he reached her navel, Godric swirled in tongue.

Unable to control her hips, they bucked.

Gryffindor chuckled. "Impatient art we?"

Suddenly, Godric found himself looking up at a smirking animagus. Hermione her hand down his body. "Oh, I thinkest that thou art impatient." She ground he hips down on him. Leaning down to lick the shell of his ear, she whispered. "I shall makest thy call out mine name."


	13. Tenth Year in the Past

Feeling nauseous for the third time that day, Hermione frowned. She wasn't sick, she had cast a diagnostic spell on herself and it came back negative.

"I thinkest thou art with child again." Helga smiled, she had seen a change in her aurar and knew she was.

Hermione's eyes widened. While she loved Diana, being pregnant hadn't been fun for her.

"Oh, comest now, màthair." Helena grinned cheekily, from the floor where she was playing with Diana. "Dost thou not wisheth for another child?"

"I doth want more children, ist ist just that…" Hermione paused, searching for word. "I couldst do without being pregnant."

Shaking her head, Helga chuckled.

"What ist so amusing." The animagus asked.

Still laughing, Hufflepuff smiled. "Thou wisheth for more children; hitherto, thou doth not wisheth to go through the process of having a child."

Lady Gryffindor smacked her on the arm. "Thou hast not been with child. I feeleth as a bloated whale."

"A bloated…" Helena started, only to burst into infectious laughter. Helga was quick to join in.

Hermione pretended to look perturbed at being laughed at.

"It ist okay, Màthair." Diana assured her mother, as she climbed onto her lap. "Dost not be mad."

"I'm not mad." Hermione giggled. "I'm givest thou deirfiúr mhór and Aintín Helga a hard time."

Diana nodded with all the seriousness of a four year old.

"Thou needest to telleth Godric." Helga smiled, she had finally gotten her laughing under control. Helena was still giggling uncontrollably.

"I willest." Hermione nodded, before mock glaring at her older daughter. "Helena, it was not that funny!"

"Yes it wast!" The younger witch giggled, causing her màthair to shake her head at her.

Later that evening, as they were getting ready for bed, Hermione turned to her husband. "Love, I needeth to telleth thou something."

"Yes?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"I ist with child." Hermione paused. "Helga confirmeth it."

Godric open and closed his mouth a few times, doing an excellent impression of a fish. Finally snapping out of his stupor, he gathered his wife in his arms and spun her around. "That ist wonderful!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Art we having another girl?" Godric excitedly asked.

The animagus smiled. "No, I ist only a few weeks pregnant. We shall findeth out later."

Looking very much like an excitable puppy, Gryffindor nodded. "That soundeth right. We havest another baby!"

Hermione could only smile at his enthusiasm.

"Dost Helena and Diana knowest." Godric suddenly stated. He was afraid of how Helena reacted the last time his wife was pregnant.

"Yes, they wast there when Helga toldeth me." Hermione shrugged. She wasn't worried; she knew that Helena was excited she was having another little sister and Diana would follow her lead.

Since Hermione had carried Diana in front of her during her pregnancy, she expected to carry her second child in front of her as well and she did. At only three months pregnant, she was already showing a little bit.

Helena hesitantly stuck her hand out, only to quickly withdraw it back to her chest.

"It ist alright." Hermione chuckled. "Thou canst touch mine stomach."

"Thou art grading essays." The younger witch hesitantly stated.

"If thou getest in mine way, I'll just moveth thou." The animagus grinned, ears flicking as she heard Diana arguing with her father. _She_ wanted to share a room with the baby. _Godric_ said they needed their own rooms.

Laying her hand gently on her màthair's stomach, Helena shook her head. "Howest long haveth they been quarreling?"

"Since this morning." Hermione groaned. "I'm tempteth to goeth and telleth them that if it ist a boy, he shall receiveth his own room. Hitherto, if we haveth a girl, she canst shareth Diana's room."

"Why doth thou not goest now?" The younger witch cocked her head.

"Honestly, they art haveth fun." Hermione shrugged. "Godric ist winding her up on purpose."

"He ist not serious?"

Hermione shook her head. "He wanteth the baby to haveth its own room; hitherto, I thinkest that he wil acquiesces to Diana's wishes."

Helena shook her head, why Godric would argue with his four year old daughter, she would never understand.

By the time Hermione was six months pregnant, she and Godric were arguing over baby girl's names. Helena liked to throw her own, outrageous, names; just to watch Hermione and Godric passionately argue. Although, when the fighting turned to kissing, the young witch was quick to make herself known.

One Saturday morning, Hermione walked into the sitting room with a sleepy Diana on her hip. She saw Helena snuggled up against Godric, eyes still closed. Gryffindor had an arm wrapped, protectively, around the young witch.

"Looketh who just woke up." Godric smiled, seeing Diana rub her eyes with her tiny hands.

Shifting her daughter's weight more comfortably on her hip, Hermione couldn't help but smile at her husband and older 'daughter'.

Helena grumble. "Yeah, I ist awake."

Gryffindor threw back his head and chuckled. "Thou shouldst not havest stayed up to thee early hours of thee morning, reading."

The young witch growled at him.

"Thou art a fierce witch." Godric teased.

"Love, cease thy teasing." The animagus smiled, before suddenly frowning and sniffing the air. "Dost thou smelleth that?"

"Smelleth what?" Godric asked, sitting up strait.

"I knowest not." Hermione grasped Diana tighter to her chest.

"Màthair." Diana wiggled to get down.

"Not now, baby." The animagus only tightened her grip. "Màthair willest put thou down in a minute."

As Helena moved to get up, Godric put his arm in front of her. "Stayest behind me."

"Màthair!" Helena shrieked and lunged toward Hermione, only to be stopped by Godric.

Frowning, Hermione reached a hand out; only to watch in horror as it disappeared right before her eyes. Frantically glancing at her slowly disappearing body, Hermione looked at up just in time to see her husband and daughter one last time, before her body evaporated like water vapor.

Godric grasped the sobbing sixteen year old around the waist as she cried out for Hermione. Gryffindor felt like he had failed his family, he vowed not to fail Helena.


	14. Present

As Godric and Helena faded out of view, Hermione grasped Diana to her chest and dropped to her knees. Rocking her daughter back and forth, she didn't notice the dampness seeping through her robes, nor did she hear her name being called.

"Màthair." Diana placed a hand on her mother's cheek. "What happeneth?"

A hand on her shoulder caused Hermione so spin to her feet, eyes going wide. She was outside the Castle, in the circle of monoliths, and Minerva was standing in front of her.

Minerva brought her hands up to cup her daughter's cheeks. Tears were running freely down her own. "It's really you. You're back. You're safe. I'm sorry it took so long."

"I'm…" The younger animagus started, before the full weight of her mother's statement hit her and tears started welling in her eyes.

"Kitten." Minerva frowned "What's wrong?"

"Màthair," Diana looked between her mother and the older witch, worry in her eyes. She had never seen her mother cry. "What ist wrong? Why art thou crying? Ist papa alright? Ist deirfiúr mhór alright?"

Minerva's eyes widened at the child's statement. Hermione had only been gone a few months, yet the child looked to be about four or five years old. "Kitten, who's this?"

"This ist mine daughter, Diana Minerva Gryffindor." Hermione chocked out through her tears. "Mine and Godric Gryffindor's daughter."

"Godric Gryffindor." Minerva gapped. "The Godric Gryffindor, the Founder?"

Hermione nodded. "I ist, wast, married to him."

"Oh kitten, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Minerva gathered her daughter and granddaughter into her arms.

Hermione's shoulders started shaking, she was sobbing so hard.

"Màthair." Diana whimpered.

Pulling away from her mother, Hermione looked down at her daughter. "Yes, little one."

"Who ist she?" the four year old pointed to McGonagall.

"This is mine màthair." The younger animagus smiled, through her tears, at Minerva. "Thy seanmháthair."

"Seanmháthair?" Diana questioned. "Thou sayeth that 'seanmháthair' ist not in 'our' time. Dost that meaneth papa ist not here?"

Hermione nodded, more tears leaking from her eyes. "Yes."

"No! No! No!" Diana cried. "Papa! Papa!"

Covering her mouth, Minerva tried to hide her own sobs. When they used the ancient summoning spell, she had no idea her daughter hadn't been kidnapped. "We thought… we had no idea… I am so sorry, Kitten, so sorry."

Moving Diana to her hip and placing a protective hand on her stomach, Hermione sighed. "I knowest, Mathair. Ist just that… I loveth him and I watchest him disappeareth before mine eyes."

"You weren't the only one." A soft voice regally stated.

Whirling around, the younger animagus' eyes widened in shock. "Helena… how?"

"I know not how." The twenty-five year old witch smiled. "I was floating in the astronomy corridor and all of a sudden I was back in my physical body."

Everyone who had gathered to help McGonagall with the spell stood, gaping, at the scene enfolding in front of them.

"You're the Grey Lady!" Ron exclaimed, pointing a finger at the ghost-turned-human.

Helena stood up to her full height. "I would prefer Lady Ravenclaw."

"Deirfiúr!" Diana exclaimed, wiggling out of her mother's grasp and running to the elder witch.

Picking up her little sister, Helena smiled at Hermione. "Màthair, it is good to see you again."

"Helena." Hermione's wet eyes met her grey ones.

"Merlin finished you wand two weeks after you disappeared."

The animagus let out a watery laugh. "Letest me guesseth, it wast a 10¾" long, vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core."

Smiling, Helena nodded. "It was."

Minerva gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We found it, your wand that is. We used it to bring you back."

Hermione reverently picked up the vine wand from her mother's hand and gave it a flick. "I thankest thou, this feeleth correct."

Helena, still holding Diana, placed a hand on Hermione's other shoulder. Looking up at, her now taller, daughter; Hermione smiled.

Biting her lip, Minerva decided to address the elephant in the rock circle. "Hermione, you're pregnant with your second child, aren't you."

"Yes." Hermione nodded, placing her hands on her stomach. "Morgana Helga."

A smile graced Helena's face, that had been one of Godric's names.

"It's really good to have you back, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, having enough of being ignored.

Hermione scowled at the boy, she 'saw' why he was glad she was back. Turning to mother, she sighed. "I wouldst prefer to taketh mine NEWTS and if thou hath not foundeth a Transfuguration professor, I hath taught for thee past eleven years."

"As long as you are willing to be the Head of Gryffindor." Minerva swallowed thickly, her daughter had been in the past for eleven years.

The younger animagus nodded. "Helena and Diana stayeth with me."

"Of course."

A few weeks after she received her NEWTS results, Hermione was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Diana was with Minerva, getting to know her grandmother and Hermione didn't have to be strong.

"Màthair." Helena knocked quietly on the door frame.

Quickly wiping her eyes, Hermione looked up. "Yes?"

"How are you doing?"

"I…" The animagus faltered. "I misseth Godric terribly."

Leaning down to embrace her mother, Helena smiled. "I intercepted an owl for you this morning. Apparently, Mrs. Gryffindor, you have inherited the entire Gryffindor estate and vault in Gringotts."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I think that's what happens when a house elf pops into Gringotts, asking for a withdrawal for a Lady Gryffindor." Helena's smiled faltered. "And Rita Skeeter did an article on you."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "Couldst this day getteth any worse?"

"'Mione!" Ron banged into her office, waving around a copy of the Prophet.

"Apparently it canst." Hermione muttered low enough for only Helena to hear. "What canst I do for thou, Mr. Weasley?"

"You can start by not speaking so formerly." Ron scowled. "Have you read this article the Skeeter woman wrote on you?! She says that you are Godric Gryffindor's wife and that makes you heir to a large fortune. The nerve of that woman!"

Slowly getting to her feet, Hermione glared at the boy. "I wast married to Godric, until I wast ripped from mine family and thrust back into thee current time."

Ignoring the witch's anger, Ron barreled on. "Of course, now I'll have to take you to the muggle world if we want our date to be uninterrupted."

"Excuseth me!" Hermione was seething so much that her magic was crackling off of her curls.

"Màthair, calm down." Lady Ravenclaw placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her back. "It's not good for the baby."

Ron frowned. "I'll even adopt your kids."

"Getteth out!" Hermione exclaimed, drawing her wand. "I shall **never** marry thou!"

"Mione."

"Mr. Weasley."

Ron slowly turned around and came face to face with the Headmistress.

"You are no longer welcome on these grounds." Seeing the stupid boy open his mouth, Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Leave my daughter alone. Get out. Now!"

Ron scampered out of the room, his preverbal tail between his legs.

Hermione dropped her head onto the desk, she was just so tired of all this.

Rubbing circles on her mother's back, Helena looked to Minerva, neither really knew what to do.

"Now, Hermione, push." Poppy ordered.

"I hast done this before." Hermione grit out through clenched teeth. "Arrgg!"

Minerva whipped her daughter's brow with a cold, wet cloth.

"Almost there." Poppy stated. "One more push."

Giving the final push, Hermione gasped. Giving birth was just as painful as she remembered.

"There we are, you have a beautiful daughter." The medi-witch placed the newborn into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hi there, Morgana." Hermione smiled down at the pink swathed child. Looking up, she saw both Helena and Diana walking toward her, Poppy was nowhere in sight. "Lookest, Morgana, your deirfiúracha móra hath come to seeth thou."

Rooting, Morgana looked for a breast to feed.

The animagus chuckled, lifted her shirt, and nestled the baby to her chest. "I guesseth thou will havest to hold her later."

"Was I ever that small?" Diana breath, staring down at her baby sister. Her dialect had changed to the current times rather quickly.

"You were." Helena nodded, picking up her little sister. "I remember the day you were born."

Blushing, Diana hid her face into the older witch's chest.

Helena lay down next to her mother on the bed, Diana snuggled between them.

"Màthair." Hermione smiled and as she waved her hand the bed expanded. "There's enough room for you too."

Smiling, Minerva sank on the bed next to her daughter and new granddaughter. Looking over at her other granddaughter and adopted granddaughter, Minerva didn't know how she could be any happier.

A true smiled graced Hermione's face, the first one since she had returned. She had all three of her girls and her mother. While, yes, she had lost her husband and her father, the witch still had her family and they would make it – together.

A/N: And that's it! I will be posting One-shots for this story. :) Same rules apply, you gotta request them for me to write them.


End file.
